Legacy Duelist
by Masked Kitsune59
Summary: Jaden Yuki starts his adventure just like before, but this time there's twists new characters and even love. rated M for later chapters. JadenXAlexis OCXMindy ZaneXOC -Cover image not mine,but credit goes to whoever made it- (Dead- read notice for more info)
1. Chapter 1: Entrance Exam!

**-****Chapter 1: Entrance exam!****-**

"Oh man, I can't believe I over slept!" Screeched a boy Sprinting down the sidewalks of Domino City. The boy wore a black school uniform with a red undershirt, and on his arm was his duel disk. The brunette boy was in such a rush that he didn't see a man with tri-colored spiky hair walk into the path he was running, so he collided with him.

"Ouch...sorry about that..hey wait a minute I know you" The boy said looking at the man.

The man chuckled a bit "You're a duelist" the man stated

"That's right" the boy said confidently as he picked up the cards he dropped

"Before, you head to you exams take this, I've got a feeling it belongs with you" the man said handing the boy a card.

"Winged Kuriboh, wait how'd you know I was he-" the boy stopped realizing the man had vanished "that was weir- THE EXAMS!" the boy shouted taking off in a sprint towards his destination.

**GX**

"C'mon Jay, where the hell are you?" a boy with dirty blonde short hair said looking around

"Mr. Kaiba, we can't hold up the testing much longer" a man in a black said walking up to the boy

"For the last time, call me Austin, and don't worry he'll be here soon...I hope" Austin Kaiba said looking down the street. A moment later a familiar head of brunette hair came into view "By the skin of his teeth as usual" Austin said with a smirk on his face.

"JADEN! Hurry up man you turn to duel's coming up!" Austin shouted

Jaden reached his friend and hunched over holding his knees "Dude...you'll never...guess...who...I ran into" Jaden said gasping for air

"No time! you've got to hurry before they skip you" Austin said push Jaden through the doors

"Alright, alright quit your shoving!" Jaden replied laughing

As the two boys walked into the stadium a duel between the prompter and a kid with black hair had just ended. The black hair boy was the winner after using ring of destruction to finish of the last bit of the prompters life points.

"Wow, that was a great duel" came a voice from behind Jaden and Austin "I was sure he was gonna lose"

"Hey, I'm Jaden Yuki and this is Austin Kaiba" Jaden said facing the short bluenette

"I'm Syrus Trues- Did you say KAIBA!" the boy shouted in shock

"Whoa, chill out little buddy, I'm just a normal person like you" Austin said trying to calm the bluenette

"Oh quite the contraire Mr. Kaiba, your dueling skills are leaps and bounds ahead of anyone here" came a British voice from behind them "Bastion Misawa" the boy said sticking his hand out to the three

"Just call me Austin, and yeah nice to meet you" Austin said shaking Bastion's hand

"I'm Jaden Yuki" Jaden said "And I'm Syrus Truesdale" Syrus chimed in

_'Truesdale? I know that name from somewhere'_ Austin thought to himself "Will Jaden Yuki please report to duel field #5" a voice said coming over the speakers.

"Well, I guess I'm up" Jaden said a grin growing on his face as he walked to the field

"Welcome young man, I am , and I will be your prompter for the exam"

"Cool, get your game on" Jaden said activating his disk

"My what?" Crowler asked dumbstruck

"It's a catch phrase" Austin said sighing

"Well, we might as well head to the boat Crowler is gonna win anyway" A girl with dirty blonde hair said

"Alexis, did you not see who he walked in with?" A older boy with teal hair said

"What does it matter Zane?" Alexis asked

"Alexis, he walked in with Austin Kaiba the son of Seto Kaiba, he doesn't hangout with people unless their talented duelists" Zane said in a emotionless tone

"So what, are you saying that he could beat Crowler?" Alexis asked looking down at Jaden

"It's worth the watch" Zane said with a smirk.

"Okay, so you win, which you won't, and you're in" Crowler explained

"We'll see about that teach" Jaden said confidently

"Let's just start" Crowler sighed

"Fine by me" Jaden said _'FINALLY!'_

JADEN LP: 4000

CROWLERS LP: 4000

"I'll start" Crowler stated in a dull tone "I set two cards and activate Heavy storm"

"Why'd you destroy your own trap?" Jaden asked

"Simple, to get two wicked statue tokens that I'll sacrifice now to summon Ancient Gear Golem (Atk: 3000)" Crowler said as a towering monster appeared behind him "Your turn Mr. Yuki"

"Nice move teach, but I'm still gonna win" Jaden said drawing his card

"Yes, Yes of course you are" Crowler replied sarcastically

"I activate polymerization to fuse Avian and Bustinatrix in my hand to bring out Elemental Hero Flame wing man" Jaden said as his two monster jumped into a vortex and reappeared as one "Then I play Fake hero allowing me to summon any monster in my hand with E-Hero in its name, So meet Blade edge, then I'll follow up with card of sanctity which lets us draw till we both have six cards in our hand" Jaden said as a warrior in a gold suit of armor with blades on his arms appeared while he drew his new cards "Man, I didn't want to win so soon" Jaden sighed

"Please, I think you've gone mad my monster is still stronger then both of yours" Crowler sneered

"How's he gonna win?" Alexis asked looking to Zane

"Well considering he just used every card in his hand before card of sanctity, He's got a complete new hand which means he's most likely got your answer in his hands" Zane said with a smirk

"This guy has a real future here" Alexis said with a smile while Zane just nodded

"See Crowler the duel isn't over till the last card is played, so let me show you what I mean, I activate the field spell Skyscraper" Jaden said as a large city erupted from the ground and surrounded them "Now Flame Wingman attack his Golem!"

"Hah, he's weaker and will be destroyed"

"You'd think that, but see when Skyscraper is out if my E-Hero is weaker than your monster he gets a 1000 point power boost" Jaden said with a smirk

"He what!" Crowler shouted, as Flame Wingman charged the Golem and ripped right through its chest "Well, I still only lose 100 life points so even if you attack with Blade Edge I'm still in this"

"Sorry, I forgot to mention my Flame Wingman's effect, when he destroys your monster you take you monster's attack points as damage" Jaden said with a smile "Now Blade Edge, go give Wingman a hand and end this duel" Both monsters attacked Crowler directly causing his Life point reader to hit zero.

"That's Game" Jaden said striking his signature pose with a wink

The announce came over the speakers again "Congratulations Mr. Yuki, and welcome to Duel Academy"

Crowler then walked across the field to Jaden "I'm very impressed Mr. Yuki, you're an excellent duelist" Crowler said extending his hand to Jaden

"Um...Thanks teach" Jaden said while shaking Crowler's hand

"You will be assigned to the Slifer dorm, but once we start classes you'll be given the opportunity to advance to Obelisk Blue" Crowler said as he walked away.

**GX**

After Jaden's victory the boys headed for the ship and boarded it. They had finally set off for the island after an hour or so of waiting. Austin stood on the upper deck with his piercing blue eyes resting on the open waters of the ocean. If he stood next to his father you'd think he was a clone, except Austin's hair being a dirty blonde color, that almost looked brown.

"I was wondering when you'd come talk to me" Austin said to the person walking up behind him

"It's been some time since I've seen you Austin" Zane said standing next to Austin

"The last time, I saw you was when I met Atticus at my father's banquet, you never mentioned you had a little brother" Austin said his gaze still on the ocean.

"You never asked, and the reason I'm here is to talk to you about Atticus" Zane said also looking out at the ocean.

"Have you heard something new about his disappearance?" Austin asked hoping that Zane did

"No" Zane replied with a bit of disappointment in his tone "But, his sister just joined the academy with hopes of finding him still on the island"

"We can't drag Alexis into this Zane" Austin said turning his gaze at Zane

"I know, and we won't, we don't need her to get hurt trying to find him" Zane said

"Just means we'll need to find him before she decided to take it upon herself" Austin said looking back out to the ocean.

**GX**

Jaden was still looking for a seat down in the rows "Excuse me miss, would you mind helping me find a seat" he asked the attendee

"Of course sweet heart" the older woman replied

"Well, here's an open one if the young lady doesn't mind you taking it" she said looking to a girl with dirty blonde hair

Alexis turned to look at the boy "I don't mind" she said with a friendly smile

"I'm Jaden Yuki" Jaden said taking the seat offered

"Alexis Rhodes, your duel was great by the way" she said

"Thanks, I was actually hoping I wouldn't win so fast" He said with a sheepish smile

"Maybe you just need more of a challenge" she offered

"I-" Jaden started before being interrupted

"Hey Slacker, this area is for Obelisks only" a boy with spiky raven colored hair said

"Go away Chazz, I said he could" Alexis said

"That doesn't matter" Chazz said still not pleased

"Look how bout you just cool your ego" Jaden said with a leveled tone

"WHAT DI-"Chazz started shouting

"I suggest you take his advice Princeton" Austin said walking in with Zane

"Why should I Kaiba" Chazz spat

"Because you little mutt, he's my friend, and I don't think I need to remind you of the last time you disrespected a friend of mine" Austin said emotionlessly

Chazz gulped a bit "Fine, your highness I-"

"Go, before you put you same something you wish you didn't" Zane added

Chazz growled, then turned away and stormed off "Thanks Aust" Jaden said

"No problem Jaden" Austin said with his usual cheery smile

"I still don't get how you can do that" Jaden said with a chuckle

"My old man taught me well" Austin said with his own chuckle "I see you've already met little Alexis" Austin said with a smirk

"Oh yeah, wait how do you know her?" Jaden asked

"You wanna tell him Alexis?" Austin asked

"I'm Seto Kaiba's god daughter" Alexis said

"Oh, that's cool, so who's your friend Austin?" Jaden asked

"Oh him, that's Zane or 'The Kaiser' as his fan club calls him" Austin said with a chuckle

"The emperor?" Jaden asked

"Yeah he's the top duelist at the Academy...well was y'know since I showed up" Austin said with a cocky smirk

"Is that a challenge Kaiba" Zane said with his own smirk and raise of the eyebrow

"Yes, but Later" Austin replied "I'm taking the first week off from dueling so I can be fresh for the freshman duel" He said folding his arms behind his head

"The Freshman Duel?" Jaden asked

"Yeah, the freshman with the top entrance score, duels the freshman of his choice" Austin said "So you up for it Jay?"

Jaden smiled "I'm always up for a duel"

"Good" Austin said before he and Zane walked off to find seats.

"So, I guess you got more of a challenge" Alexis said smiling at Jaden

"Oh, I did" Jaden said oozing with excitement "Just wish I didn't have to wait a week for the duel him"

Alexis giggled _'Since when do I giggle?'_ Alexis questioned herself.

**GX**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**A/N: Okay, Thanks to the one vote of confidence so far lol. I will continue the story no matter what you guys think or tell me, no offense meant. But, please if you're gonna decide to bash my story and my OC refrain from commenting, I really could deal without that.**

**-Chapter 2: Settling In-**

A few hours after the little outburst of Chazz Princeton the boat docked at Duel Academy Island. Austin was off the boat pretty quick, but not quick enough to dodge two of his fan girls, which were starting to grow in number. He was stopped and dragged away, to what you could call safety at least he only had to deal with two at the moment. "So, are you two gonna introduce yourselves, it won't be considered kidnapping if I know you...technically speaking" Austin said

"Well I'm Mindy" a rather attractive brunette said

"And I'm Jasmine" a cute redhead said

"And y'know you could thank us, if we didn't drag you away you would have been chased by a stampede by now" Mindy said with a giggle

Austin sighed "I guess you're right, thanks"

"Welcome Mr. Kaiba " Mindy said with a wink

"Usually I'd say call me Austin, but I kinda like the sound of it when you say it" Austin said causing Mindy to blush a deep red

"Oooohhhh, so that's how it is" Jasmine said with a sly look towards a blushing Mindy

Austin laughed "I was wondering if you don't mind me being so forward, would you like to go to the welcome dinner with me tonight" Austin asked with a smile

"YES!" Mindy said excitedly "I mean yes" Mindy said again a little embarrassed

Austin just laughed "I guess I'll see you then Mindy" Austin said while turning and walking towards the Obelisk dorms.

"Why do you get the cutie, It was my idea" Jasmine huffed and crossed her arms

Mindy giggled "I don't know, but thanks for convincing me to help you" Mindy said smiling at her best friend

Jasmine sighed "Anything for you bestie" she said with a smile back

**GX**

Jaden and Syrus found their way to the Slifer dorms pretty quick when they got off the boat. They had already met their roommate Chumley Huffington, and their Dorm head Professor Banner. They three boys were hanging out in their room talking when Jaden's PDA began to ring.

"Hello?" Jaden said looking at the screen

"Hey Slacker" Chazz said appearing on the screen "I challenge you to a duel tonight in the Obelisk arena at midnight"

"I never back down from a challenge Chazz" Jaden said

"Good, and you better not chicken out either" Chazz said before cutting the call

"What an ass" Jaden said looking up from his PDA

"Do you think you can beat him Jay" Syrus asked

"Not sure, but we'll find out tonight" Jaden said

"Find out what" Austin asked walking in the dorm room

"How'd you know I was here Austin?" Jaden asked

"I asked Banner, so what are you gonna find out tonight?" Austin asked again

"If he can beat some guy named Chazz" Chumley said

"Ah, I guess he didn't mention you aren't supposed to be out past curfew" Austin said with a smirk "But, don't worry I'll go with you incase he's trying to play games"

"Thanks man" Jaden said

"What are friends for" Austin said with a smile "So are ya'll going to the welcome dinner for your dorm?"

"I guess, don't really want to though" Jaden said

"Ya'll could always come over to my dorm and chill with me and these two girls I met today" Austin suggested

"Sounds good to me" Syrus said

"Why don't we head over now" Jaden said

"Huh, a nice Obelisk...I can get used to this" Chumley said causing all the boys to laugh

"Alright, let's go, Mindy and Jasmine will probably be waiting for us" Austin said standing up and walking to the door.

"So Jaden, are you happy about gettin the chance to become an Obelisk?" Austin asked

"I guess, I got a feeling I'll blow it on the written part though" Jaden sighed a bit

"Well you could always ask Alexis if she'd tutor you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind it" Austin suggested

"Worth a shot I guess" Jaden shrugged. A few minutes later, they had finally arrived at the Obelisk boys dorm. Out in front stood three girls, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine.

"Hey, Girls, Hey Mindy" Austin said singling Mindy out.

"H-Hey" Mindy said blushing

Jaden looked to Alexis "why's Austin looking at her that way" Jaden whispered to Alexis

"Me and Jazz think that he has a thing for Mindy" Alexis whispered back

"He asked her to come to the dinner with him when we met him, her face was redder than your blazer" Jasmine said looking at Jaden "Wait, If you're such a good duelist why are you in the Slifer dorm?" She asked not understanding why a good duelist is in the worst dorm.

"I was never good at written tests" Jaden replied with a sheepish grin "Oh, Austin said I should ask you if you'd mind tutoring me for my dorm switch exam" he said looking at Alexis

Alexis smiled "I don't mind, but you gotta duel me"

Jaden returned her smile "I guess you already know I accept your challenge?" Jaden asked

"Yeah" She replied with another giggle

"Oh, but I can't today, I have to duel Chazz tonight" Jaden sighed

"Is Austin going?" Alexis asked

"Yeah he said he wanted to incase Chazz was planning something" Jaden said

"Hey you two coming or what" Austin asked. while Alexis and Jaden were talking they didn't really notice everyone else walking into the dorm

"Oh yeah on our way" Jaden said running to hold the door for Alexis

"Thanks" Alexis said smiling

"Sure thing" Jaden replied

The seven of them ditched the dinner early and went to hangout in Austin's living room of his suite. "I guess being the son of the owner has it's perks" Jasmine said looking at Austin's large room

"Yeah I guess, I even have two open rooms, which if Jaden passes he can have one" Austin said with a smile

"Sweet another reason to pass" Jaden said with a smirk

"So, when do you want me to start tutoring you?" Alexis asked

"I thought I had to beat you?"Jaden said

"No, I said you had to duel me, I'll tutor you either way" Alexis said with a smile

Jaden laughed "I just hope I don't get the fan girls Austin has"

"They aren't all bad" Austin said smiling at Mindy. The two were sitting on the couch together with Austin's arm over her shoulder.

"Oh brother" Alexis sighed putting her head in her hand, Jaden just laughed at his friend

After a few minutes of silence Jasmine spoke up. "So Jaden how did you and Austin meet?" she asked

"Well I had won a card designing competition as a kid that his dad hosted" Jaden said

"And my dad held a Banquet to congratulate him, he also met Zane and Atticus, but we mainly started being friends because of his talents as a duelist" Austin finished

"Yeah, Atticus was pretty cool he acted a lot like Austin" Jaden added

"Wait, you know Atticus?" Alexis asked a little shocked

"Yeah, he kept calling himself the 'Master of Love', while trying to convince me to meet his little sister" Jaden laughed

"Well, I guess you finally met her" Austin said stifling a laugh

"What?" Jaden asked in confusion

"Atticus...is my older brother" Alexis said looking down

_'I can see why he said I'd like her'_ Jaden thought "That's cool...wait are you okay?" Jaden asked

"Jaden would you mind coming outside with me for a sec?" Alexis asked still looking down at her hands

"Sure thing" Jaden said. the two stood up and walked out of the room and out onto the balcony.

"Alexis, are you okay? Is this about Atticus?" Jaden asked looking a little worried.

She nodded "Yeah...He went missing Jaden" Alexis said trying to hold back tears.

Jaden saw her eyes watering and pulled her into a hug to try and comfort her "I'm so sorry Alexis" he whispered

"T-thanks" she said nervously hugging him back

"Is there any way I can help?" he asked pulling back and wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm not sure how I can even help" she said frowning and letting a few more tears roll

"Hey come on, Atticus wouldn't want you getting so upset" Jaden said trying to soothe her

"Why! He's my brother I should be looking for him not sitting here talking" Alexis shouted clearly upset

"Alexis, you know I'm right, the last thing he'd want is to see you so hurt" Jaden said rubbing her arm in another attempt to calm her

This time it seemed to work "I-I guess...I guess you're right...I need to bury my emotions and act bravely" Alexis said not understanding that wasn't what he meant.

Jaden shook his head "No, you shouldn't bury your emotions, it'll only come back and bite you" he said

"So what do I do" Alexis asked

"You show the confidence you're famous for, but just remember there's always hope, no matter how bad the situation" Jaden said with a smile

"Thanks Jaden" she said with a teary eyed smile before hugging him again.

"Anytime" Jaden said before pulling her back into the room

**GX**

A few hours passed, Mindy had passed out on Austin's shoulder and Jasmine, surprisingly on Syrus'. Needless to say the bluenette was extremely nervous at first, but was beginning to get used to it. Chumley had headed back to the Slifer dorm saying he needed a nap. Alexis and Jaden where talking and laughing with Austin trying to make sure they didn't wake anyone.

"So, you ready for your duel" Austin asked looking to Jaden

Jaden nodded "Yeah"

"Okay, Sy go open that door" Austin said while gently picking up Mindy bridal style "Jaden grab Jazz carefully and put her on the bed"

After that was done, and Austin was sure they didn't wake them, Jaden, Alexis, Austin and Syrus left the dorm room and made their way to the Arena. When they were finally at the arena Chazz was already waiting with his cronies.

"About time you showed up" Chazz sneered

"We're 10 minutes early" Austin retorted

"Whatever, I wasn't talking to you Kaiba" Chazz said smugly

"YOU LITT-" Austin began to lunge for Chazz's throat

"Austin, chill he's just trying to get under your skin" Jaden said softly with his hand firmly on Austin's shoulder "How about we just duel" Jaden said were Chazz could hear him

Chazz rolled his eyes "Fine, if you're in such a rush to lose"

Jaden stepped onto the field activating his duel disk and shoving his deck in "Get your game on"

"Duel" Chazz said activating his own duel disk

CHAZZ LP: 4000

JADEN LP: 4000

"I'll start" Chazz said drawing his card "I summon chthonian soldier in attack mode (Atk: 1200) then I'll set two cards and end, your move slacker"

"With pleasure" Jaden said drawing "I summon E-Hero Sparkman (Atk: 1600) now destroy his soldier Sparkman"

"Now that you destroyed him I can activate his effect and we both get hit with 400 points instead of just me, but that's not all I activate to special summon him back to the field, then I activate Inferno Reckless Summon to bring out two more Chthonian Soldiers"

"Not good" Alexis said trying to hide her worried tone

"Don't worry Jay will pull through" Austin said as he pumped his fist in the air confidently

"I hope you're right" Syrus added in

"I'll set three cards and end my turn" Jaden said

"Hah, giving up already Slacker" Chazz said with a crude smirk as her drew his card

"In your dreams maybe" Jaden retorted with his own smirk

"I sacrifice two Soldiers to summon Helpoemer (Atk: 2000), Now attack his Sparkman" Chazz said

"I activate, Negate attack" Jaden said with a small smirk

"I set one card and end" Chazz said through gritted teeth

"Good, my move, and I activate Polymerization to summon Flame wingman to the field" Jaden said as his Ace speed out of a vortex and took its place next to him

Chazz laughed "I activate Chthonian Polymer which if I tribute my last soldier I can take control of your Fusion monster"

"What!" Jaden shouted in shock

"That's right" Chazz said with a cackle

"I set another card and end"

"This SLACKER! is why you belong in that red blazer, I knew beating Crowler was just a fluke" Chazz said "Now Flame wingman attack his Sparkman!"

"I activate Mirror Gate" Jaden said revealing his trap

"What's that do?" Chazz asked

"It puts me in control of Wingman and gives you Sparkman, and the battle phase continues" Jaden said with a smile

"Darn it!" Chazz shouted

CHAZZ LP: 1000

JADEN LP: 3600

"And since wingman stays with me you can't attack and have to end your battle phase" Jaden said with a smug look

"Fine, but now I get your Flame wingman back which I'll throw out my whole had and tribute your monster to summon Infernal Incinerator (Atk: 2300 {usually 2800}) his affect makes him lose some muscle but he's still stronger than anything you've got" Chazz said angrily ending his turn

Jaden drew his card and smiled big "I acti-"

"Chazz security's on their way!" One of the cronies shouted

"Damn, We'll settle this later Slacker" Chazz said running out of the room

"Let's move" Austin said opening a panel on the wall "We can get out here"

"I guess it is good we brought the kid who's Dad owns the place" Jaden said with a laugh

**GX**

A few moments later the four stood at the entrance to the school. "Jaden, you almost lost" Alexis said almost in disbelief.

Jaden smiled "No way, the duel isn't over till the last card is played" He said flipping the card he had drawn over to show it was monster reborn "I would have been able to bring back Flame Wingman and win the duel with this if we weren't interrupted"

_'I can't believe I doubted him, he really is special'_ Alexis thought to herself with a soft smile "Well, we should head back to our dorms" she said still smiling at him

"No way, ya'll just come stay the night in my room" Austin said smiling at the other three "I mean Jaden is gonna end up livin' there soon enough anyway"

Jaden laughed "Well, we don't have class till Monday so I guess it couldn't hurt" He shrugged

"I'm in" Syrus said smiling

Alexis sighed "Well, I was gonna have to comeback anyway for Mindy and Jasmine, I'm in"

"Then let's go" Austin said turning and breaking into a run towards the dorm, with the other close behind

**GX**


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Bummin' it

**Disclaimer: I usually don't like to do this because it's pretty obvious, but I do not own the song **_Under and Over it by FFDP_**or any other song I decide to add in this story. So this will hopefully be the one and only Disclaimer haha**

**(A/N: Okay, so you guys know I'm trying my hardest to take Alexis' and Jaden's relationship slow. they may be aware they have a crush on each other, but they aren't gonna act on it for a while. And thanks to Ash09 for the continued praise, we've got a long road ahead of us guys I hope you enjoy every step of it.)**

**-Chapter 3: Beach Bummin' it- **

Mindy laid in bed still asleep, at least until the sun hit her face. She opened her eyes and sat up as she stretched. The room was well lit from the sun so she saw Jasmine next to her still asleep. Then, she began to hear music coming from the other side of the door. She got up and walked over to open the door. When she did she peered out to see a empty room, except there was a toned body lifting weights in the corner of the room. It was Austin he was working out shirtless, that last part made her face turn scarlet red. The music she heard sounded like it was perfect for the scene.

**Did you hear the one about me being a punk?  
Did you hear the one about me being a drunk?  
Did you hear the one about me losing my nerve?  
Or how I'm just another fucking sheep in the herd?  
Did you hear about the money, how it made me change?  
So funny to me, all the time that they waste.  
Did you hear the one about me giving a shit?  
'Cause if I ever did I don't remember it.**

You can be me and I will be you.  
You can live just like a star.  
I'll take my sanity, you take the fame.  
I'm under and over it all.  
(I'm under and over it.)

She couldn't peel her eyes away as she watched his back and arm muscle pulse with every rep of the weights that laid across his shoulders. She took a seat on the couch quietly so to not disturb him. She then drifted off into a dreamy state as she watched him never taking her eyes off of him.

**Did you hear the one about me playing the game?  
Selling my soul and changing my name.  
Did you hear the one about me being a prick?  
Did you know I don't care? You can suck my...  
Did you hear the one about me trying to die?  
Fist in the air and a finger to the sky.  
Do I care if you hate me? Do you wanna know the truth?  
C'est la vie...adios...good ridda-**

The music suddenly stopped mid lyric, she shook her head a bit to get out of the daze. when she looked back to Austin he was showing her a cocky grin. "Hey, enjoying the show?" he asked teasingly

"H-Hi" she said he blush returning with a vengeance "I was um-"

"It's cool, I don't mind, better you then someone else right?" He said with his own blush coming up

"You um- you look nice" She said

His blush deepened as he pulled his blue shirt back over his head "Thanks" he said "You hungry"

"Yeah, wanna go grab something from the dining hall?" She asked with the blush lightening

"Sounds good, should we bring some back for the others?" He asked

"I don't see why not" she said smiling

"Then let's go" He said putting his hands in his pocket. Mindy walked up behind him and hooked her arm in his and smiled as he blushed and lead her to breakfast.

**GX**

"Oh man...why am I up so early" Jaden yawned rubbing his eyes. He walked out onto the balcony and looked out to the forest. "Not as pretty as the ocean but I can deal" He said with a slight chuckle. He stood hunched over the rails in nothing but his grey jeans.

"mmmm...what time is it" Alexis asked sounding groggy

"Uh, early o'clock?" He said with a slight chuckle "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, and thanks for letting me have the bed last night" She said with a smile

"What type of guy would let the girl take the sleeping bag" He said smiling back

Alexis suddenly stopped and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt "Wow" she said taking in the site of his chest and toned abdomen.

"What?" he asked clueless

"Oh...um...nothing" she said with a slight blush

He finely caught on that she was looking at his chest "Hey, I don't stare at your chest" He joked

She laughed a bit "So, what do you want to do today?" she asked quickly changing the subject

"Well, it is Saturday and there's a beach so why don't we all go and hang out" He suggested

"That sounds fun, but first I need a shower and some more clothes" she said

"Well, how about I walk you to your dorm and you grab some clothes for you, Mindy and Jasmine" He said walking back inside and pulling his black shirt over his head. "C'mon let's go" he said as he pulled his shoes and blazer on.

"Alright" she agreed as she pulled her own blazer and boots on "We can grab some food while we're at it" she smiled

"Oh yeah, I wonder if they have fried shrimp" He said dreamily causing Alexis to giggle.

**GX**

"Miss Rhodes, where were you and your friends last night" asked a older woman with lushes red hair

"Sorry Mrs. Fontaine, we stayed with Austin Kaiba in his suite it's got multiple bedrooms so we had a room separate from the boys" Alexis said apologizing

"Oh in that case I guess it's okay, but next time please give me a heads up" Mrs. Fontaine said with a sweet smile "Mr. Yuki, while Alexis gets some things please wait here in the main hall"

"Yes ma'am, and don't worry I wouldn't let someone hurt one of your girls" Jaden said with a reassuring smile

"Such a sweet boy, thank you" She said patting his shoulder and returning to her work

"I'll be right back" Alexis said running up the stairs

"Take your time" Jaden said back

"What's a Slifer doing here?" A girl asked from behind Jaden

"Huh, oh I'm here so a friend can get a few of her things" He replied turning around

"Oh, I didn't know I was speaking to the Slifer King" She said with a smile

"The what?" Jaden asked

"It's what a few people decided to call you since you totally whipped Crowler" She said "Even heard a rumor that you went toe to toe with Chazz Princeton"

"Uh, yeah we never finished though, why am I being called a King?" he asked confused

"Because you're the top Slifer duelist, by the way the names Melanie Wheeler" Melanie said extending her hand "But, call me Mel"

"Nice to meet you...wait Wheeler?" He asked confused

"Yeah, Joey Wheeler's my dad" The girl with Blonde hair and bright green eyes said

"That's too cool, do you know Austin?" Jaden asked

"Kaiba? yeah, my dad really likes him, he says he made Seto lighten up and at least act like a nice guy" she said with a chuckle "He's actually a pretty sweet guy himself" she continued referring to Austin.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool" he said

"Alright, I got everything" Alexis said returning to Jaden's side "Oh hey Mel"

"Hey Alexis...huh...the Obelisk Queen and the Slifer King, you two would make a cute couple" Mel said with a wink

"The Slifer King?" Alexis asked blushing at the remark

"Yeah, apparently I'm 'royalty' because I 'whipped' Crowler in our duel" Jaden said attempting to hide his own blush

"Makes since, I mean, you are a pretty great duelist...and kinda cute" Alexis said not noticing what she had said

"U-uhh..you too Lex" Jaden said unable to hold back his blush

"That's SO CUTE!" Mel said with a giggle

"IS NOT!" the two shouted and then blushed a deeper red, if that was even possible

"Okay, okay chill, have you seen Zane, Alexis?" Mel asked

"Actually I haven't seen him since the boat, I hear he usually stays around the Light house" Alexis replied gaining control over her blush

"Thanks Lex, I can't wait to see my Zany" Melanie said in dreamy tone

"Zany?" Jaden asked

"Oh, yeah um last year...I kinda told Zane...I liked him...and before Atticus disappeared he helped me and Zane together...That dork really is the 'Master of Love'" Mel chuckled

"Why do I have to have such a goofball of a brother" Alexis said putting her head in hand

"He's not so bad" Jaden said with a chuckle

"Well, you two have fun, I'll call you on the PDA later to see if ya'll wanna hang out" Melanie said waving as she walked towards the light house

"Hey, let's head back, I'll just ask Chum to bring me and Sy some trunks when I call him" Jaden said

"Okay" Alexis said walking back to the Obelisk Boys dorm with Jaden

**GX**

"Man, that was some great food" Austin said putting his arm that didn't have a bag of food in it over Mindy's shoulder

"Yeah, it was" she smiled at the contact "Hey Austin, I know we just met and all but can I ask you something"

"Shoot" he said with a gentle smile

"D-Do you like me?" she asked

"Of course, your great who wouldn't like you?" Austin said

"No, I mean like, like" she said nervously

"I-I-I...yes" he admitted in a whisper

Mindy's eyes shot open "Did you say..yes?" she asked hoping she heard him right

"Yeah, I don't know what it is about you but, I feel like I could tell you anything and you would judge me, that and you're really sweet" He said smiling at her "D-do you like me?"

"Yeah, I think I do, your sweet, caring, friendly, easy to be around, and...a total hottie" she said with a wink.

He tried furiously to hide his oncoming blush "So, um I don't wanna take things too quick Min, I want to get to know you better before we actu-" he started but was stopped by the feel of warm lips on his cheek

"That's okay, I like the idea of spending more time with you anyway" she said pulling back

"Cool" Austin said in a dream like state

Mindy giggled at his reaction to her kiss on his cheek "C'mon Lover boy we better get back before they wake up" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

A few minutes later they walked back in the suite no one was up yet, or so they thought. Austin, took the bag Mindy had and placed both bags on the kitchen counter, then took a seat next to her on the sofa. He reached his arm around her shoulders as she turned on the TV, they watched happily. But, for some reason they began to look into each other's eyes, they began to lean into each other. As the pair's lips were about to meet, the door opened with Alexis and Jaden walking and talking almost not noticing the two.

"Oh...um...s-sorry to interrupt" Alexis said

"Austin, you dog you" Jaden said with a sly grin

"Shut it" Austin said turning his head in embarrassment

"It's okay Lexi" Mindy said blushing a deeper red than Jaden's jacket.

"We brought ya'll some food" Austin said pointing to the counter

"We brought Mindy and Jasmine some clothes" Jaden said holding up the bag he was caring for Alexis

"Umm...you went through my clothes" Mindy asked

"Actually I did, while the 'Slifer King' here met Melanie Wheeler" Alexis said with a giggle at the nickname

"Alright miss 'Obelisk Queen'" Jaden said bowing to here

Austin laughed "Let me guess she said you two would make a cute couple?" he asked earning a blush from the DA 'royalty' "She's as bad as your brother I swear" Austin added shaking his head

"Yeah" Alexis and Jaden said in unison walking to the counter to get some food

"Man, they're in as much denial as I was the when Jaden beat me the first time I met him" Austin said reminiscing

"Wait, you lost to Jaden?" Mindy asked almost shocked

"Yeah, he even took out my Blue-eyes" Austin said with a smile

"All three of them, best duel of my life" Jaden said looking up from his food

"No way, how'd you do it" Alexis asked as shocked as Mindy

"Well, I use more than Just heroes, when I duel someone like Austin I use my Black Luster deck" Jaden said with a smile

"Yeah, he's been the only one since Yugi to ever summon the Black Luster Soldier" Austin said happily

"So are you gonna use that one in the freshman duel?" Mindy asked

"Actually I won't be using that deck, I'll still use my hero deck, I got a few new ones I didn't get a chance to use against Crowler"

"Sweet, I can't wait, I got a few no ones for my Blue-eyes deck, too" Austin said happily

"Hey Alexis, why'd you back bikinis for us?" Mindy asked interrupting the boys

"Oh, Jaden and I thought it'd be fun to go to the beach today" Alexis said with a smile to Jaden

"Great Idea!" Mindy said happily remembering the site of Austin this morning

"You just, wanna see me shirtless again" Austin teased

"Maybe" Mindy said with a blush and a wink

"Say what?" Syrus asked walking out of the room Austin put him in

"Morning Sy, got you some food over there with the love birds" Austin said not expecting it to backfire

"Look who's talking" Alexis said with a sly grin

"Did I miss something?" Syrus asked

"Yeah, Mindy and Austin are a little more than friends" Alexis said with a laugh

"And Jaden and Alexis are a match made in heaven" Mindy said with a giggle

"Oh brother" Jaden said putting his head in his hand

The five of them laughed at the remark, which woke Jasmine up. "Morning Guys" she said yawning but, suddenly stopped "Awwww, you two are so CUTE!" she shrieked looking at Mindy and Austin on the couch together.

Jaden busted out in laughter, Alexis just giggled and said "You really are"

"U-U-U-uhhhh..." Austin blurted out blushing a deep red.

"Chill Aust" Mindy said while curling into his side a little

"S-sure Mind" Austin replied

"AWWWWW! they even have pet names! TOO CUUUUTTTEEE!" Jasmine shrieked again

"Okay, okay, that's enough Austin gets any redder his head might pop" Alexis teased

"So, what's the plan for today?" Syrus asked taking some food and sitting across from Jaden and Alexis

"We were planning on going to the beach, but you and me gotta go get some swim trunks first" Jaden replied

"No worries man, I got plenty of spares you can borrow" Austin said

"Oh ok, I'll call Chum and see if he wants to meet us there" Jaden said pulling out his PDA

"Well, I guess I'll go get dressed" Alexis said whipping her mouth "Here Jazz, I brought you some clothes too"

"Thanks" Jasmine said taking the clothes and walking back to the room she and Mindy shared

"Jay, I'm gonna change in here so knock before you try to walk in" Alexis said making sure Jaden heard her

"Sure thing Lex" Jaden said with a goofy grin

Alexis walked in a shut the door behind her, _'That grin of his is just so cute...wait what? did I just say that?'_ Alexis thought unbuttoning her blazer. _'Well, he is kind of sweet, even if he's a big a goofball as Atti'_ she thought with a smile and tying her bikini at the back. _'Maybe Atti was right to want to get us to meet, he really is a one of a kind guy'_ she continued as she pulled a pair of blue jean shorts over here bikini bottoms. _'Is this what it feels like to have a crush?'_ Alexis asked herself "Wait I don't have a shirt" she said aloud

"What?" Jaden said from the other side of the door

"Jaden, come here real quick" she said making sure her undergarments were in the bag she brought

"What's up Lex" Jaden said poking his head in the door

"I forgot my shirt" Alexis says

"Take mine" Jaden says pulling the black t-shirt over his head and handing it to her

"T-thanks J-jay" Alexis stutters trying not to blush

Jaden laughs "No prob Lex, I was gonna see if Austin had a sleeveless shirt I could borrow anyway" he says smiling

"Alright, well I'm finished" she says pulling his shirt over her head "How does it look?"

"Great" he says with a soft smile

"Thanks" She says walking past him and patting him on his chest

After, about ten minutes everyone was ready to go and Chumley was already on his way to the shore. Jaden and Austin were in blue trunks and black muscle shirts, while Syrus wore a the same trunks but a plain white T-shirt. Alexis was wearing her shorts and the t-shirt of Jaden's, Mindy wore a yellow sun dress and Jasmine wore a red one similar to hers.

"Alright let's get a move on" Austin said playfully scooping Mindy up and running out the door with her in his arms bridal style

"His fan girls are gonna love this" Jasmine said as they all laughed

**GX**

Not too long after the four ended up catching up with Austin and Mindy, but only because Austin had made it to the beach and decided to put her down. Upon putting her down, Austin was tackled to the ground by Mindy. She successfully planted a kiss on his cheek but when she pulled away he planted a quick one on her lips making her giggle from her happiness. Jaden and the rest of the gang laughed at the two lovebirds but, didn't bother them.

"They ocean looks so pretty" Jasmine said staring out at the ocean

"Yeah it does" Jaden said laying out a blanket Alexis had grabbed to sit on

"Jay, you wanna go get in?" Alexis asked

"Sure, but, I've got a challenge for you" Jaden said with a smirk

"It depends, what is it?" Alexis asked suspicious

Jaden pointed to the a 30ft cliff "Go jump it with me, I haven't cliff dived since my dad took me camping" He said with a smile

"No way!" Alexis replied

"Oh c'mon Lex! It's so much fun, for me?" he pleaded

Alexis sighed "Will you jump with me?" she asked sounding nervous

"Sure, I wasn't gonna make you jump it on your own" Jaden said with a smile

"Alright, fine, but if I don't like it you'll never make me do it again, deal?" she said

"I'd never force you to do it, if I didn't think you'd like it" He said taking her hand and walking her to the cliff.

"They'd really make a cute couple" Jasmine sighed

"Yeah...So, who says we make a plan to get them together" Mindy said with a mischievous grin

"I'm game" Austin said matching her grin

**At The Cliff:**

"Alright, you ready Lex?" Jaden asked, they had taken the clothes other than their swimwear off

"I'm not so sure about this" Alexis said looking down to the water

"Lex, I'm right here, you can do this" Jaden said giving her a confident smile

"O-okay, this may sound a little weird but could you hold onto me while we do this?" Alexis asked with a light pink shade on her cheeks

"If that's what helps you, sure" He said wrapping his arms around her "ready?"

"Yeah" she said gaining some of her confidence back. The two then counted down from three and jumped feet first into the water. They yelled from the adrenaline rush the quick fall gave them, then hit the water with a loud splash. When they resurfaced they were still holding each other and laughing

"That was great Jay!" Alexis said still laughing

"I told you you'd like it" Jaden said letting her go so he could keep them above water

"You know, I'm glad I met you Jaden these past two days have been a lot of fun" Alexis said

"Yeah, they've been great" he replied smiling

"How about we head back up and get our clothes real quick" she suggested

"Lead the way"

she untangled her arms from his neck and the two began to swim to shore.

**Back With The Gang:**

"Did you see the way they were holding each other?" Jasmine asked happily

"Chill Jasmine, right now we have to give them a chance to figure it out themselves, but If they aren't together by spring break I'm so stepping in and helping my bro out" Austin said smiling

"Oh no, they will be together by Christmas mark my words" Mindy proclaimed proudly

"Well, c'mon let's not let them have all the fun" Austin said pulling Mindy up and carrying her to the water

"I can WALK!" she shouted jokingly

"I know, but that blush when I carry you is just so cute" Austin teased, earning himself a slap on the chest and another blush from her.

**GX**

They spent the whole day at the beach and didn't want to leave when the sun went down. But, they all agreed that they'd comeback when it got colder for a bonfire on the beach, and of course before then to hangout. They all went back to Austin's dorm room, after picking up some clothes, since they decided they'd all hangout at Austin's till the term started. Which, if you're wondering is this Monday. Mindy and Jasmine had decided that they'd share the same room, even though Mindy pouted a bit. Syrus said he'd take the couch, and asked to not be moved this time. Jaden had said he was going to take the other couch but, Alexis said she'd feel a little more comfortable if he stayed in the room she had. He agreed and decided he'd borrow an old cot Professor Banner had offered when they went by to tell him they'd be staying with Austin for the weekend. They had all gone to bed accept Jaden and Austin.

"Austin what did you want to talk about?" Jaden asked

"I know you want to help Alexis find her broth-" Austin started before being cut off by Jaden

"I don't care what you say to convince me otherwise Aust, I'm gonna help her find Atticus if it's the last thing I do" Jaden said hastily

"I know man, just don't do anything crazy" Austin said giving up on changing his mind

"I won't" Jaden said giving off his confident smile

"Alright, go to bed, the girls are already planning for tomorrow" Austin said with a laugh

"Alright man, Night" Jaden said returning laugh

"Night man"

Jaden walked quietly into the room he was sharing with Alexis, but it didn't matter she was still up and out on the balcony. "Lex, you alright" Jaden asked

"Oh yeah, I'm ok Jaden" Alexis said wiping a tear from her eye hoping he wouldn't notice it

"Why are you crying Lex?" Jaden asks her worried

"I just miss him that's all, I never really cried when I heard, I've always kept it bottled up" She said looking back out to the stars.

"You wanna talk about it Lex?" Jaden asked "I'm all ears"

"Not really" she said with a weak smile

"That's okay, I'm here if you do ever need to talk though, about anything at all I don't care how...uh what's that word that people use, Lex" Jaden asked with his usual goofy grin

she giggled at how sweet he was trying to be "Trivial?" Alexis offers

"Yeah that's it! But, yeah no matter what, if you need someone to talk to I'm here" he said smiling at here

"Thanks Jay" she said pulling him into a hug "Let's go to bed"

"Anytime" Jaden said walking in and sitting on the cot

"Night Lex" he said smiling

"Night Jay"

**GX**

**Alright guys, that's it for chapter 3 I hope you like it, it's mainly focused on Mindy and Austin, but don't worry next chapter is the freshmen duel. Then, we have the Harrington stuff and all that other stuff before the shadow riders show their ugly mugs. Oh, and I told one person about a idea I had to make prologue story to this one, in which you'll see how Jaden, Atticus, Zane, and my OC Austin meet. But, for fair warning it will be a Seto/Kisara story so you can see my Idea on how the two meet and have their little baby. But, until then Read and Review, I really enjoy the feedback, but again no story bashing it's rude.**


	4. Chapter 4: Freshman Duel!

**-Chapter 4: Freshman Duel!-**

The first week of classes went by fast, Alexis had spent majority of it with Jaden. She tutored him for his exams all week and today he took said exam before the big duel with the Blue-Eyes Duelist. Jaden, to the surprise of most, excluding Alexis, had passed not missing a single question. To say she was proud of him was an understatement.

"You're the best Lex!" Jaden cheered happily

she giggled at the brunette "No prob Jay" she said with a wink. In the past week it seemed she had gotten closer to the former 'Slifer King'. and yes, Jaden had willingly joined the blue dorm, but he did make a promise to show up to the Slifer dorm for fried shrimp at least twice a week.

"You'd make a great teacher someday Lex" Jaden complimented with a grin.

"Thanks, how about we go get your new blazer" she said with a smile

"Sure, but I want some fried shrimp afterwards" he declared as she giggled

"How'd I guess"

The two walked to the main office talking as they usually did. When they got there, they were met by a cheerful Crowler. "Ah, Mr. Yuki, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Obelisk dorm" Crowler said happily 'Now, I have all the top duelists' he thought to himself doing a happy dance inside his head.

"Actually, Doc, Lex welcomed me in the second I got my results back" Jaden said looking at the dirty blonde.

"Lex? Ah, Miss Rhodes, good, good two top duelist such as yourselves should date happily" Crowler stated

"Umm...ac-actually...we-we um aren't dating D-Dr. Crowler" Alexis stammered with a blush that matched Jaden's

"Oops, how about we just get you out of that blazer and into a Obelisk one" Crowler said a little too happily

"Uh, sure, are there any variations?" Jaden asked

"Here Jay, try this one" Alexis said holding up a white jacket with blue lining that look similar to his Slifer jacket

"Okay" Jaden said stripping off his red blazer, but keeping it close. He had already pulled on a pair of blue academy issue shoes.

Alexis stepped back as she took the site in._ 'Wow, he looks so good in blue, almost better than he does in red, wait stop that, we're just friends'_ she thought to herself

"Um, what d'you think Lex?" Jaden asked

"Oh, it looks great" She said with a smile

"Great, now let's get to the duel, I can't wait to get my game on" Jaden said smiling

**GX**

Austin was standing in the arena with Mindy, the two had spent all week together and with Jasmine, when they felt like. Austin though happy for the duel, was preoccupied with a project his father would need his help on. But, he didn't need an excuse this would be his chance to even the score and set the playing grounds for a second duel.

"Sweetie, come back to earth" Mindy said with a giggle as she snapped her fingers to get him out of his thoughts

"Oh, sorry Min, my dad's idea has been on my mind a bit" he said laughing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay, but you know Jaden is going to want you at 100% for this duel, so don't hold anything back" she said with a smirk.

"I won't" he said smiling and planting a kiss on her cheek

"There's the love birds" Jasmine said from the stands as Jaden and Alexis walked in

"Looks like you passed" Austin said smiling at Jaden

"Yup" Jaden replied with his signature confident smile "You ready to get your game on?"

"Always, you ready for that win streak to be broken?" Austin asked just as confident

"Get your game on!" the two said activating their duel disks and drawing five cards each

"I'll start us up" Austin said drawing a card

**JADEN LP: 4000**

**AUSTIN LP: 4000**

"I summon Knight of the White Dragon (Atk: 1800/ Def: 2100) then I'll set two cards and end it there" Austin said as a Knight that had white dragon wings and armor appeared at his right.

"My move" Jaden declared drawing his card "I activate polymerization to summon E-Hero Thunder Giant, next I discard my necro shade from my hand to activate his effect and destroy your knight" He said as his newly appeared purple giant destroyed Austin's knight "Now, I'll use Necro's effect to summon E-Hero Blade edge to the field" a hero in golden armor with blades on his forearms appeared. "Now, both of you attack him directly!" Jaden said pointing at Austin

"Nice moves, but I activate Negate Attack" Austin said with a smirk " And since it's now your main phase two I can activate my Knights effect, which if I give up 1000 LP brings him and two friends out onto the field"

"Man, that's a sweet effect" Jaden said happily "Your move man" he added as he sat two face downs

"Alrighty, I tribute two knights to summon my Blue-Eyes!" Austin shouted "Blue-Eyes attack his Thunder Giant" Thunder Giant exploded into a cloud of fragments "Your move Jay"

"Man, it's gonna be great to take that thing down again" Jaden said with a smirk

"We'll see about that" Austin said with his own smirk

**JADEN LP: 3400**

**AUSTIN LP: 3000**

Jaden drew his card "I activate Skyscraper" He said placing the card in the field spell zone "Blade edge take out his Blue-Eyes!" blade edge rushed towards the dragon and slashed its neck, the dragon then shattered into pieces. "Your move man"

"I activate monster reincarnation" he said as his face down flipped up "Then I activate polymerization, to bring out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" He said as his three dragons appeared and disappeared into a vortex that brought forth the three-headed dragon. "Now, Blue-Eyes take out his Hero!"

"I activate my trap, Mirror gate" Jaden said as the monsters switched the sides of the field and Blade edge, now on Austin's side, was destroyed.

**JADEN LP: 3400**

**AUSTIN LP: 1100**

"Nice, trap" Austin congratulated as his dragon returned to his side of the field "I'll set a card and end"

"Thanks, my move!" Jaden said drawing his card "I didn't wanna use this guy so soon, but I just can't resist"

"What you got up your sleeve Jay?" Austin asked happily curious

"You'll see, I activate Miracle Fusion, so I send Clay man in my graveyard and Avian in my hand out of play to bring out...Elemental hero GREAT TORNADO!" Jaden shouted wind rushed all through the arena as the new monster appeared out of thin air "And he's got a pretty sweet effect, you see when I discard one card from my hand I can destroy one monster on the field say so long Blue-Eyes" He said with a smirk as the dragon disappeared in a strong gust of wind

**(E-Hero Great Tornado Atk: 2800/ Def: 2200)**

"Nice moves Jay" Austin said with a smile

"And I'm not done, Great Tornado let's win this duel" Jaden said pointing Austin down

"Not so fast I activate, Threatening Roar, sorry dude It's gonna take more than that" Austin said with a cheeky smile

Jaden smiled back "Your move man" he said adding one more facedown

Austin drew his card and smiled at what it was "Alright Jay, this one's gonna get yah, I send all three Blue-Eyes from my grave yard out of play to bring out...the one...the only... Blue- Eyes Dragon Lord!" Austin shouted as a man in white armor with two blue wings rose from the ground, his cape was flowing through the air, his eyes shone a deep blue and his sword was fearsome. "This Jaden, is the ace of my deck" Austin added with a smile too his ace

**(Blue-Eyes Dragon Lord Atk: 3750/ Def: 2900 Draco-Knight/Effect: 1.) Add one card from your deck with the name 'Blue-eyes' or 'Blue-Eyed' from your deck to your hand, then shuffle 2.) Upon summoning this monster half your opponents life points, this monster may not attack when this effect is initiated.)**

'Kurr-Kurri- Kurr' Said a brown fuzz ball appearing next to Jaden that only he, Austin and...Chazz? could see. "Whoa, winged Kuriboh, I can see you" Jaden said in awe

"Dude, you've got a duel spirit just like me" Austin said smiling at the Fur ball

"Wait, you've got one?" Jaden asked

"Yeah, c'mon out Wyvern" Austin said as a younger version of his Blue-Eyes appeared by his legs "See Jay, you and me are some of the very rare people that can see duel spirits, hell I wouldn't be surprised if there were more people who could see them here" Austin added with a chuckle

"So...What do they do?" Jaden asked

"Well, they're our friends and if we need help they'll lend a hand anyway they can" Austin said rubbing the head of his Blue-Eyes Wyvern.

'Kurr-Kurri' Kuriboh said rubbing his head against Jaden cheek

Jaden laughed "That's too cool, but, can we get back to the duel I really wanna know what that Lord of yours does"

"Sure thing, see my Lord here has two effects one, I can add any card with the name 'Blue-Eyes' or 'Blue-Eyed' in its name directly to my hand" he said picking his card "His second effect, allows me to cut your life points in half the turn he's summoned" as Austin said that Dragon Lord flew at Jaden fast, and knocked him with one of his wings "But, since I used his effect, He can't attack, but I can activate the spell Dominion of the Blue-Eyes" He said as a large castle rose from behind him "Your move bud"

**JADEN LP: 1700**

**AUSTIN LP: 1100**

"Sheesh, that card packs a punch" Jaden said drawing his card "I activate Card of Sanctity" he said as they both drew till they had six cards "Then I play, Future Fusion, and the monster I choose is Elemental HERO Electrum" Jaden said as he sent the necessary cards from his deck out of play "Then, I activate, Turn Skip, to skip your turn and now I only have to wait one turn for Electrum" Jaden added "Now, it's your move good luck" Jaden said with a smile

"Thanks" Austin said with a smile "Dragon Lord take out his Great Tornado!"

"Not so fast I activate Draining Shield" Jaden said as a barrier protect his monster and his life points raised

**JADEN LP: 5450**

**AUSTIN LP: 1100**

"You really turned the tables there huh Jay" Austin said sheepishly smiling and rubbing the back of his head

Jaden just smiled and asked "You done?"

"First I'll set three cards but otherwise yeah go ahead man" Austin said

"Alright here we go" Jaden said drawing his card as a portal opened up and Electrum jumped out "Welcome to the field buddy" Jaden said smiling at one of his best monsters "Now all monsters removed from play are shuffled back into the deck and since your monster and my monster share a type with Electrum he gains 600 extra attack points"

(Elemental HERO Electrum Atk: 2900 - 3500/ Def: 2600)

"Wait but, my monster is a light attribute and yours is a wind how does he share the same type?" Austin asked

"Electrum was fused by the four Elements, so he is not only a light but, an earth, fire, wind, and water" Jaden explained

"Not good" Austin said "My Dominion won't be able to protect my Lord from a attack on effects, but how'd you figure that out?" Austin asked

Jaden laughed "I had no clue, I was just trying to put on a good show"

Austin burst out into laughter "Well, let's not keep 'em waiting Jay, through your all at me with this next one" Austin smiled happily

"Alright Electrum, let's take that Lord out!" Jaden shouted _'You got me Jay, you earned with victory, but next time, I'm gonna take my first step in evening the playing field' _Austin thought to himself as Electrum destroyed his ace and Great Tornado took the remainder of his life points.

**JADEN LP: 5450**

**AUSTIN LP: 0000**

"Great duel Jay" Austin said meeting Jaden in the middle of the field and extending his hand "But, next time, I'm gonna get yah" he chuckled

Jaden took his hand and chuckled with him "Can't wait, you put up a great fight, Aust...So when do I move in?"

"Whenever you're ready man" Austin said smiling

"Great duel you two, I'm glad to see such passion and skill in the freshman class" Chancellor Sheppard said into the mic "Ah, yes and so you all know the freshman dance with will be this Saturday, so find a date or come with your friends but just remember to enjoy yourselves" Sheppard added with a warm smile "Oh, and Mr. Kaiba would like to see you two, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, and Zane in my office"

"Wait, my dad's here?" Austin asked not understanding why he wasn't told

"Yes, he said he wanted to ask you all something namely you and Jaden" Sheppard replied

"We'll be right there" Austin said turning back to Jaden were all the people mentioned excluding Chazz stood

"So, do you have any idea what this is about Austin?" Zane asked in his regular calm tone

"Not a clue, but we might as well hurry up before he gets impatient" Austin laughed

**GX**

The six students, plus Mindy, Jasmine, Syrus and Chumley walked into the Chancellors Office, were they found Seto Kaiba and a woman with light blue hair waited.

"MOM!" Austin shouted as he ran to the woman and wrapped her in a bear hug, Seto just smirked as his wife, Kisara, laughed and returned her son's hug.

"Having fun at school?" She asked with a motherly smile

"Yeah it's great, everyone's here...well almost everyone" Austin said with a half-hearted smile

"Hi, Mrs. Kisara" Alexis said to her god mother

"Lexi, I told you, to you I'm just Kisara same as Seto" she said with a smile at the girl

"Yeah, Yeah can we get this over with" Chazz interrupted being his usual prick self

"Look here you little ingrate, I called you here and you're in my school, if I want you to stand on the dock all day in a dog suit you'll do it with a damned smile!" Seto warned the raven haired punk "Little Mutt"

All, but Seto, Chazz and Zane, burst into laughter "Man, Mr. Kaiba, I knew I liked you for a reason" Jaden said through his laughter

"It's Seto to you Yuki, you're one of my son's best friends and it seems you've taken a liking to my god daughter" He said the last part with a smirk

Jaden blushed a deep red and turned his head away as did Alexis "Honey, do you really have to embarrass them?" Kisara asked popping her husband on the back of the head lightly

Seto smiled at his wife, but dove into business "Okay, I called you here because I wanted to see if you'd be interested in taking an extra course to do with Maxumillion Pegasus' new proto type cards" he started before Chumley raised his hand

"I don't remember calling you here, but speak" Seto said

"I was wanting to ask how these prototypes worked, oh and if you knew if Mr. Pegasus would look at a few of my card ideas, if it's not too much trouble" He asked nervously

"The cards are called synchros and yes, If you ask my son to send them to him, he'll take a look at them and if he like them he'll contact my son and then you" He told Chumley who nodded and thanked him

"So dad, what are these 'Synchro' cards you're talking about?" Austin asked

"Actually before we start on that...this conversation does not leave this room, and these cards will not be used except in the class that we teach for them" Seto stated making himself clear

They all nodded even Chazz, "Now, the Synchro monsters are a strong set of cards and will be very good for each of your dueling styles and ace monsters...The Synchrons which will be used to summon Synchros will work just like your lower level monsters but, easier to keep around, the rest you'll learn in class, what I told you is the extreme basic" Seto said

"So when does this class start dad?" Austin asked leaning against the wall with his arm around Mindy's shoulder

"2 weeks after this Monday coming up...and who's this?" he asked his son

"Oh this is Mindy, she's-"

"his girlfriend" Mindy finished with a warm smile which Austin returned happily

"That's so CUTE!" Kisara squealed with a smile "his first girlfriend and she's a cutie"

Mindy turned a bright red as everyone laughed at Kisara's outburst "...Alright you hopeless romantic calm down" Seto said with a chuckle to his wife

"Oh, I almost forgot, I know it's early but I want to invite you all to our Christmas party this year, so be sure to ask your parents about it later" Kisara said trailling even further off the main topic

"Okay since I already told you all what I know so far, go ahead and leave, except for you, Austin, Jaden, Alexis and Mindy, I'm sure my wife would like to talk to you all"

"That she would" Kisara said as she kissed her husband on the cheek

All but the four left the room. Alexis and Jaden had taken a seat on the love seat as Mindy and Austin shared the lounge chair and Seto and Kisara had the couch. "Okay, so Mindy, how'd you and my son become boyfriend and girlfriend" asked Kisara

"Well, he's really sweet, and he was one of the first guys to notice me and really put forth an effort to date me instead o the other way around" she said as Austin moved her to his lap saying that 'It was uncomfortable to sit on the same cushion'

"And Austin, how'd you get the cutie?" asked Kisara with a smug look

"I don't know, we just started talking and I grew to like her, not that it took long at all" he laughed

Jaden and Alexis were paying the rest of them no mind as they talked. They were trying to avoid the uncomfortable questions that Kisara was asking her son, which Kisara saw so she didn't press. Then Seto looked at the two "So, Alexis, I know it's a sore subject but, have you heard anything about your brother?" Kaiba asked

"No, not a thing, I'm starting to worry even more" she said looking down

Jaden rubbed he back in a soothing manner, which helped her some, but she couldn't get out of her stumper. "Hey Jay, can you walk me to my dorm please?" she asked

"Sure thing Lex" he answered with a smile

"Alright you two, be safe and remember to ask your parents... even though I know both will say yes" she said with a smile

The two returned the smile and headed out the door as they said their goodbyes. They had walked to her dorm in silence for the most part but then, "Y'know Jay, I never did get my duel" she said with a smile

he laughed "I know, how about this, you let me take you to the dance tomorrow and then we duel the before we get switched to the new courses" Jaden suggested with a smile

Alexis smiled happy that he asked her to the dance, she reached up and kissed him on his now red cheek "Deal" she whispered in his ear before hugging him goodbye and walking into the dorm building.

**GX**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dance and More

**Howdy guys, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, this next one too. I wanna thank you for the reviews and follows and all that jazz. This chapter will have some songs (Which I do not own...Duh), it's also the dance. OH, my story for Seto and Kisara has been started (Not published, but started) It'll end up being a few chapters but my plan is to release it in between this story and its sequel. and so you know, Seto's cheerier behavior will also be explained or hinted at in the prologue/ KisaraXSeto story. Hope you guys enjoy this one and remember to REVIEW, I love to read what ya'll think as long as bashing is kept to a minimum. but, again enjoy *bows* **

**-Chapter 5: The Dance and More-**

Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine, were all excited for the dance tonight, even though Jasmine was a little down in the dumps about not having a date. But, Alexis had a plan "Y'know Jazz, you could always ask Syrus to take you, even if it's just as friends, you two could have fun" she said to the ginger with a smile.

"I don't know Lexi, he's so timid and...well short! I don't know if it'd work out" Jasmine said

"I'm not telling you to marry him, just hang out with him, besides it may boost his confidence a bit" Alexis said trying to convince her friend it was a good idea.

"Yeah Jazz, or do you plan on going with Chazz" Mindy insulted playfully

"YEAH RIGHT!...fine I'll ask Sy if head escort me to the dance as a friend" she said caving

"Then let's go so we can get back and find some dress to wear" Mindy said happily as she dragged Jasmine and Alexis behind her

"I CAN WALK!" the two shouted in unison, Mindy just giggled and let go. The three headed to the Slifer dorms with a casual conversation. When they reached the dorm Austin, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were standing on the second floor balcony talking about something.

"Sy, just ask her dude, as a friend who could say no to that adorable little mug man" Jaden said to his friend

"But...what if she does I mean do you not see the height difference" Syrus said

"Sy, did you not see the height difference between my parents yesterday? My dad's a giant compared to my mom" Austin laughed

"Hey guys, what yah talkin' about?" Mindy asked interrupting the conversation

"Nothing!" They all said with smiles

"Uh huh, okay well Jazz wanted to talk to Sy, so you three come with us" Alexis said talking to Austin, Jaden and Chumley

"Nah, Imma go down and get some grilled cheese" Chumley said with a dreamy look in his eye

"Um...ok?" said Jasmine

"Whelp, let's go to the cliff so they can talk" Jaden said smiling at a certain blonde

"Good luck" Mindy and Alexis whispered as Jaden and Austin said the same to Sy.

After the four were out of ear shot the two left behind began "So, Syrus, um I was wondering if you...wouldn't mind going to the dance...with me as a friend...y'know so there's no pressure" Jasmine said nervously

"U-Um...That's actually what I wanted to ask you...So...Yeah Jasmine...It sounds like fun" He said with the first confident smile Jasmine had seen from him 'The little runt's actually pretty cute' she thought with a smile

"Great, I'll see you then...I guess I can go get Lexi and Min so we can get ready" She said turning on her heel and walking to the cliffs

"Maybe, Jay and Austin are right, I just gotta believe a little bit" the bluenette said to himself "See you then!" he yelled after her, she looked back and waved with a warm smile

**GX**

The three girls had finally finished getting dressed and all looked great. They waited in front of the school for the boys, Syrus having a shorter distance to walk, was the first there.

"Whoa, Jasmine you look...*gulp* b-beautiful" Syrus said with a slight nervousness. She wore a pink dress that went down to her knees and a pair of black heels.

"You look pretty good yourself" she said smiling. The shorter boy wore a white polo button up tucked into a pair of khaki slacks, and a pair of brown dress shoes.

"Thanks, want to head in?" he asked

"Go ahead, Jay and Austin shouldn't be too long" Alexis said shooing the two.

"I've got to admit they'd make a cute couple" Mindy said once they had walked out of ear shot "Just like you and Jaden" she added

Alexis slightly blushed "Jay and I are just friends" she said turning her head

"For now?" Mindy asked

"Hush" Alexis replied simply

"Hi there" Austin said sneaking up behind Mindy and wrapping his arms around her waist "You look great" and she did, she wore a dress similar too jasmines but it was black and around her neck was a blue pendent Kisara had given her the day before.

"Thanks, you too" She said after turning around in his arms, Austin wore a white button up shirt with the long sleeves rolled to his forearms, a black tie around his neck and black slacks and shoes finishing it off.

"Well Jay, I gotta admit, you clean up well" Alexis said with a smile, the two tone brunette wore the same thing as Austin just without the tie, and a red button up. Oh yeah, and a look of awe at how his date looked

"y- you look...Amazing" Jaden said never taking his eyes off her, she wore a long blue strapless dress that stopped right above her knees, there was a sapphire necklace around her neck, and he face was framed elegantly by the strands she left out of the bun she put her hair in.

She blushed a deeper red than before and muttered a "Thank you" 'Why am I getting so damn nervous! we are just friends' she thought to herself

"C'mon, let's head in" Jaden said grabbing her hand 'Okay fine maybe I do like him' she thought after feeling a tingle rush down her spine at the sudden contact

"Okay" she said smiling and trying to stay calm

The gym was decorated with streamers and lights and even had a stage set up on the far end, there wasn't a band, but for some reason there were instruments set up. The refreshment table was set up with a sorts of foods, even Jaden's favorite, fried shrimp.

"Hey, Aust, what's up with the stage" Jaden asked

"Good question, I wonder if they'll let us play a few songs" Austin wondered

"Yeah right, I hate those types of performances" Jaden said

"But, I thought you said you knew how to sing and play guitar" Alexis asked

"I do, it's just I get kind of nervous is all" Jaden said rubbing the back of his head

"Well, I play drums, so if we can find someone who plays bass we could play a few songs" Austin said

"I guess, but who could we ask?"

"I know how to" Came a voice from behind them

"You do Bastion?" Jaden asked

"Indeed, my parents had me taught at a young age" Bastion replied

"Well, what song do we all know?" Jaden asked

"Wait I got an idea but first let's find Sy and Jazz" Austin said

"Sure" Jaden said looking around "There they are at that table by the stage" he said pointing it out

They walked towards them and once they got there, Austin told Mindy and Alexis to wait there. "Alright do ya'll know _Count On Me _by _Default_?" Austin asked

Bastion and Jaden nodded "I see what you got planned" Jaden said with a smiled

They walked up on the stage, Austin taking a seat at the drums and Jaden and Bastion putting their instrument on. Jaden stepped up to the mic "What's up guys, we're gonna assume it's cool for us to play a song, so we hope you enjoy it" he said with a smile towards his date.

Jaden started playing the guitar. then after a few seconds began to sing

**I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you  
Carry on**

**Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone**

Mindy looked to Alexis "He's singing it to you Lexi...That's SO SWEET!"

Alexis just looked on with a warm smile staring deeply at Jaden 'He really is such a sweet guy' she thought

**I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand**

Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone

"Y'know Min, I think Austin is making it to you too" Jasmine said smiling at her friends

"Yeah" She replied in a dreamy state

**Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on**

You know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on

Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
You can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone

When they stopped playing everyone broke from there dance partner and began to cheer and call for a second song. Austin laughed "Hey Jay, got any suggestions for the next one?" he asked

"I got one" Jaden laughed then told them the song which they nodded to "Alright guys, this next one is one of our favorites and Sy, I wanna see you and Jazz dancing to this one" Jaden said with a laugh

"Why you gotta call me out like that Jay" Sy pouted before Jasmine gladly drug him to the dance floor

"Looks like she's eager" Austin said into his mic causing everyone even Sy and Jasmine to laugh

"Here goes" Jaden said as they began to play

**She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky**

Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry  


"Thanks Sy, for coming with me, I've had a lot of fun" Jasmine said as they danced

"Me too Jasmine, it'd be nice if we hung out more y'know" he said smiling back

"We just might have to start"

**Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine**

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain

Her hair reminds me of a warm, safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by

Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine_**  
**_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine  
**

"Jazz, is so lucky she actually get's to dance with her date" Mindy pouted

"Don't worry, we'll dance with em soon, besides, I got a song request after this one" Alexis said with a smile

"What one?" Mindy asked

"You'll see, now no more pouting" Alexis said

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine**

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine  
Ooh, sweet love of mine

Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?

Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Oh, where do we go now?

Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
(Sweet child)  
Ooh, where do we go now?

Where do we go?  
Oh, where do we go now?  
Oh, where do we go?

Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh, where do we now?

Now now now now now now now  
Sweet child, sweet child o' mine  


"Alright guys, that-" Jaden said before Alexis interrupted him by running up to him and whispering in his ear "Not a bad idea, Lex...Okay guys, this next one we all gotta sing along and I know you all know it too" Jaden said into the mic as Alexis told Bastion and Austin. She then stood next to Jaden with her own mic.

**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**

Cruised into a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
She a long lost love at first bite  
Baby maybe you're wrong, but you know it's all right  
That's right

(That, that)  
(That, that)

Backstage we're having the time  
Of our lives until somebody say  
Forgive me if I seem out of line  
Then she whipped out her gun  
And tried to blow me away

By this point everyone broke joined in stiffening their laughter, they all knew who it was referenced to. too bad the good doctor wasn't there to hear it him/herself.

**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**

So never judge a book by its cover  
Or who you're going to love by your lover  
Love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a Venus  
Lord imagine my surprise

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Baby let me follow you down  
Let me take a peek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me all night  
Baby let me follow you down  
Turn the other cheek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me, do me

(Guitar solo)

Ooh what a funky lady  
She like it, like it, like it, like that,  
Ooh he was a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady

(That that) ya ya ya yya ya yya ya chit chit yaow

(That, that)  
(That, that)

After they finished the song everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter, but was soon regained their composer and the DJ had brought the music back on. Jaden and Alexis now sat at their table along with Mindy, Austin, Syrus and Jasmine.

Jaden stood up and reached his hand down to Alexis" want to dance?" he asked smiling

She nodded and took his hand so he could lead her to the floor. Once there, he nervously wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck just as nervous. "Thanks for asking me to the dance Jay" she whispered

"My pleasure Lex, did you like the songs?" he asked

"Yeah, I really liked the first one...Count on me...right?" She asked

"Yeah, and you know it's true, you ever need me I'm here no matter what" he said with a smile

**What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to**

You had me at hello.

I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours  
It's simply radiant, I see it more with everyday that goes by  
I watch the clock to make my timing just right

Would it be okay,  
Would it be okay if I took your breath away?

"Huh, pretty good song" Jaden said not realizing he was leaning down to her

"Yeah" she said before absentmindedly join their lips, the kiss was soft, gentle, and passionate. When they pulled away they both were as red as could be, but neither could be happier. "I-I'm Sorr-"

"It's okay Lex, I liked it" he said with a deep blush

"Ok...Jaden...thanks" she said meeting his eyes nervously

"For what?" he asked

"Everything" she said simply as they finished their dance

**GX**

About an hour passed, everyone at the dance was having a blast. But, as you know all good things come to an end eventually.

"Man, I'm beat" Jaden said stretching his arms above his head and yawning

"Yeah" Alexis said looking away

"You okay Lex?" He asked worried

"Yeah...would you mind walking me back to my dorm" she asked finally looking him in the eye

"Sure thing" he said standing up and guiding her to the entrance. They walked in an akward silence for a couple of minutes until Jaden finally spoke up

"Alexis, I was wondering...about the kiss...where does...that leave us?" he asked sounding sad almost

"I'm not sure...I mean...I really like you, it's just I'd like to take our time for this" She said

"Okay, but don't hide anything from me" He said putting his hand under her chin and making her look him in the eye, gently "You're the first girl I've ever felt like this about...and I don't wanna lose you over words not said"

She smiled at his caring look "I won't...promise" she said gently placing a kiss on his cheek. He simply replied with one of his goofy grins as they continued their walk. About five minutes later they reached the dorms.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Jay" she said smiling warmly

"Me too Lex" he said pulling her into a hug as he pulled back he returned the kiss on the cheek from earlier "Good night"

"Night" she said with a slight blush as she entered her dorm

**GX**

**Alright guys, not to great a chapter, but I liked adding in the songs so you can deal haha. Besides ya'll got some minor Jaden X Alexis...AND their first kiss. So be nice Review and Follow wouldn't want you to miss the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of Respect

**Hey guys, sorry this took me longer than usual, but I'm starting two more stories. So, the updating is gonna be weird and sporadic haha. But, one will be Kaiba X Kisara (not the prologue I promised) then another will be Yugi X Tea (Because I love the pairing as much as I love Jaden X Alexis). So, I hope ya'll like this chapter and then give my new stories a chance when they come out. So remember to Read and Review and have a great night. Oh, and if you don't like my story please just don't read it.**

-Chapter 6: A Battle of Respect-

"Jaden...wake up...you'll be late for Mrs. Fontaine's class" Said a familiar voice from over his shoulder. He rolled over with a grunt to see Alexis standing there with a smirk.

"What?" he asked running his hand through his two tone hair.

"You're gonna be late dummy, now get up" she said with a tug on his arm

"Okay, okay Lex I'm up I'm up" he replied stepping out of his bed "Lex...what you staring at?" he asked

She quickly averted her eyes from his bare chest and to the ceiling and muttered a sorry. Jaden apparently didn't catch on as he walked to the bathroom with his uniform in hand. She took a seat on his queen sized bed to wait for him to emerge from the bathroom.

"So Lex, why didn't Austin just get me up?" he asked through the door

"Then who would Mindy be getting up" she said with a chuckle

"Ahhhh"

"Yup, so are you done yet?" she asked playing with her hair

"Yup, let's get out of here" he said as he came out of the bathroom and threw on his blazer that was hanging on the hook of the door.

"Okay, Let's hurry up so we can actually make it to the locker room" she said getting up and heading for the door

Jaden looked at his clock, while walking out, with a smirk since it was still thirty minutes to class "I thought you said I was going to be late" he said with a smirk

"I lied" she said returning with a smirk "Besides if I didn't you wouldn't be up"

"True" Jaden said with a laugh.

**GX**

"What the HELL does tennis have to do with dueling" Jaden asked through his heavy breathing

"Mr. Yuki please watch what you say" a beautiful slender woman said

"Sorry Mrs. Fontaine"

"It's okay Jaden, and they both deal with acting on instinct and quick thinking" she said as Mindy hit the ball towards Jaden

"In that case" he said jumping up high and attempting to spike the returning ball. When he did however the ball caught the edge of the racket and went barreling to the left hitting some dude with red hair in the jimmies. The boy doubled over wincing in pain. "My bad man" Jaden shouted trying not to laugh

"Alright, you little bastard I'm gonna snap your neck!" The redhead shouted getting up with hate in his eyes

"Knock it off Rosewood before I have to knock you out, It was an accident take it as such" Austin said before Jaden could respond

"Go to hell KAIBA!" the guy shouted hate still burning in his eyes

"Harrington, my friend didn't mean to hit you, now please leave him alone" Alexis said cutting in now

"Yeah man, it was an accident, I just caught the ball the wrong way on the racket, sorry" Jaden said apologizing but Harrington didn't hear it because of his swooning over Alexis.

"Hey Alexis, how about you and me ditch these chumps and go get a bite to eat" Harrington said taking her hand in both of his

"Uhhh, no thanks..I'd rather stay with my friends" she said with a forced smile

"Oh c'mon these guys are total lames" He said franticly trying to convince her

"She said no" Jaden made clear stepping between Rosewood and Alexis

"Yeah, and who are you chump" Rosewood said hate coming back to his features

"Jaden Yuki, her friend, now leave Lex alone"

"Lex? you've got a thing for her huh?" Harrington said with a evil grin

"W-what? dude just go away"

"No.. in fact...I challenge you to a duel...winner becomes Alexis' fiancé"

"What did you just say?" Jaden asked holding back his temper

"I said-"

"It was rhetorical" Jaden said flatly

"Whatever, so do you accept?"

"No, I don't...she's not a trophy..." he said still flat

"What? scared?" Harrington taunted

"No shithead, I'm no-"

"Jaden, duel him" Alexis said plainly

"Lex? what are you talking about?" he asked shocked.

She walked up to him and whispered to him "I know you'll win and besides it wouldn't be so bad to be stuck with me, would it?" she asked mockingly

He chuckled "Fine, but you don't really have to marry either of us" he whispered back, then turned to Harrington and said "You're on"

The boys both got their decks and duel disks from the stands and got ready for the duel.

activating his duel disk Harrington said "I'll serve"

"Yeah, yeah get you game on!" Jaden said activating his own duel disk

Harrington drew his card then said "I'll set three cards and send it to your court"

Jaden laughed then drew his card "I start with Heavy Storm" he said as a giant wind destroyed Harrington's three face downs.

"No!"

"You really shouldn't rely on the same strategy every time you duel" Jaden said with a smirk

"Can it" Harrington spat

Jaden chuckled "Chill man, I'll thrown down two face downs and set a monster face down... your move"

Rosewood drew his card "I'll set one monster and end" he growled

"That it?" he asked drawing a card "I activate Pot of greed, then I summon my elemental hero woodsman and use his effect to get a polymerization from my deck next I'll activate it to fuse woodsman and E-Hero Ocean in my hand to form...ELEMENTAL HERO TERRA FIRMA!" Jaden said as Terra Firma took the field "Terra take out his face down" Jaden said pointing out the card, the monster seemed to be some tennis monster before it blew up and went to the graveyard. "I end"

"Good" Harrington growled "I activate premature burial, to bring back big server... big server attack him directly and with his effect I'll get my Service ace from my deck...oh yeah and you get to draw a card"

"Thanks"

"Don't because now I activate Service Ace and you have to guess whether the card I'm holding is a monster trap or spell if you're wrong you lose fifteen hundred life points" Harrington said with a smirk

"Uhhhhhhhh...Monster?" Jaden asked then smirk when he saw Harrington wince

"Lucky guess" he said gritting his teeth

JADEN LP: 3700

ROSEWOOD LP: 3200

"I set one card and end"

"Great my move and summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" he declared as a hero in blue spandex appeared "But, then I'll activate, Firma's effect, so I sacrifice Sparkman and transfer his attack points to Firma...Now Firma (Atk:4100) take out his big server!"

"I activate, damage halved" Harrington said as his face down appeared "So I'm still in this"

JADEN LP: 3700

HARRINGTON LP: 1450

"Wrong I play De-fusion" said Jaden as Terra Firma split back into Woodsman and Ocean "Now Elemental Hero Ocean, attack him directly!"

JADEN LP: 3700

HARRINGTON LP: 0000

"NO! I was suppose to win and marry Alexis!" he whined like a little five year old "Alexis, please reconsider, I'll do anything" he said as he anime cried

"Sorry Harrington, but Jaden won and frankly I would have turned you down even if you did win" she said with a not so apologetic smirk.

"But you can't marry some jerk like him!" Harrington shrieked

"One, she doesn't have to. Two, I wasn't the ass hat who tried to force her into a marriage" Jaden said as he rolled his eyes

"Best two out of three, c'mon give me a seco-" Harrington started but was interrupted as Jaden landed a right hook across his jaw

"ENOUGH!" He stated firmly and menacingly

"MOMMY!" Harrington cried as he ran away crying and holding his jaw

"I've never seen you so worked up, it's kinda hot" Alexis joked with a smirk.

Jaden laughed as walked up to her "You know Lex, doesn't this mean, we're to be married?" He joked in a formal tone.

"Hey, I never said yes!" she shouted then got back to his ear and whispered "But, that could change" she said in a playful tone.

"I call best man!" Austin shouted

"Yeah right, my spot!" Syrus chimed in

"Can we share maid of honor?" Jasmine asked Mindy

"Totally, it'd be so CUTE!" Mindy squealed

"Oh brother" Alexis said putting her head in her hands

Jaden grabbed one of her hands and said "C'mon, let's make a run for it" with a charming smile

"Gladly" Alexis replied letting Jaden lead her away.

**GX**

**I know it was a short one guys, but I really didn't have much to write about with Harrington. But, on a brighter note, I got to put terra firma (my favorite E-fusion Hero) into the story. It wasn't an over powered duel like I normally do, I took some advice and toned it down even though Jaden still schooled that second rate hack. So remember to drop a REVIEW and have a great day :)**

**P.S. The Prologue is up under Yu-Gi-Oh and YGO GX crossover the tags are Kisara, Kaiba, Jaden and Alexis. So give it a read and review too**


	7. Chapter 7: Clues and Lucky

**-Chapter 7:Clues, and Lucky-**

"Shouldn't we be getting back to class Jay," Alexis asked looking to the boy who had just guided her away from their at times, over bearing friends.

"Nah, I think Crowler can do without us for a day," He replied with a chuckle.

"Okay, then where are you leading me," She asked with a giggle.

"You'll see, I want it to be a surprise," He said turning back with a smile.

"Fine," She said with a blush at her favorite smile. Jaden snuck the two out of the school, and then past the Obelisk blue dorms and into the woods. They had been walking in the woods for a good ten minutes when Jaden stopped and said 'look'. It was a clearing, a very beautiful one, There was a waterfall going down into a little pond, which led to a shallow stream. "It's beautiful Jay, why'd you want to show me?"

"I'm glad you put it that way, because it reminded me of you," He said confidently, but a small blush on his face. Alexis had no clue how to respond to that, the boy had just won her hand, promised to save her brother, and now being as charming as the adorable goofball could manage.

"R-really," She asked her breath catching a bit.

"Yeah," He said a little nervous.

"Jay," Alexis said meeting his eyes

"Yeah Lex," Jaden said a small smile on his face.

"Can I show you something now?" she asked playing with her hands a bit.

"Yeah...you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she said smiling a bit as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

**Dr. Crowler's Class...**

"Austin, where are Mr. Yuki, and Miss Rhodes," Crowler asked looking to the boy who was more focused on his girlfriend.

"Good question, last I saw of them was in gym class," Austin answered now looking to the teacher.

"When you see your roommate, let him know I don't appreciate my class being skipped," The doctor said sternly.

"Sure, sure...hey Min wanna bail when he's not looking?" He said the last part in a whisper so only the girl could hear him.

"Wouldn't he hear the door open," She said with a giggle.

"Nah, we'll be long gone before then," He said a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"3...2...go," he said in a whisper, as they snuck out the door and burst into a sprint down the hall way laughing.

"Okay, now where did Mr. Kaiba and Miss Wilson go!?" Crowler shouted clearly irate.

**With Jaden and Alexis...**

"This is where he went missing, huh?" Jaden asked seeing the sadness in her features at the site of the building.

"Yeah," She said sadly, holding back a few tears.

"Have you been inside?" He asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, I...it's hard to even stand here..." She said sadly looking at the rose she placed in front of the abandoned dorm a few nights ago.

"Would you mind if we went in now...I know it's just a reminder...but there could be something in there, that could help us find him," He said looking into her eyes.

"If you think it can help," She said with a moment's thought.

"Do you want me to go in alone, or do you feel up for it?" He asked not wanting to force her into it.

"I'll go to, I don't want anything to happen," She said putting on a forced smile and taking the hand at his side. "Come on."

"Alright," he replied a soft smile on his face as he held the gate then the door for her. They searched for a while, the only place they hadn't checked was his room and the basement. "Do you want to check his room?" He asked gladly still holding her hand.

She gave an involuntary squeeze to his hand as she replied, "Yeah," she said looking all around. When they walked in, you could see they gathered dust, even a few thrown cards.

"Look at this," Jaden said walking over to the desk and picking up a picture frame. "Here, you should have this."

"It's a picture of him," She said a soft smile on her face. "I did leave all my others at home."

"Hey wait a minute, what's this," he said while picking up a black usb memory stick. "Maybe this will have something on it."

"Wow, I wonder how they missed that," She said a thoughtful look on her face.

"Same way they missed this card," He said picking up a card that was under the usb.

"What is it?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"Honest," he said moving it to where she could see it.

"Atti never had that in his deck," she said taking the card from his hand to look at it closer. "Maybe you should hold on to it, it may help."

"Sure thing...I hope whoever it belongs to doesn't mind me using it," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, come on, I want to get out of here," she said grabbing his hand and leaning in towards him.

"Sure thing," he said a blush on his cheeks from where she unknowingly pressed her breast against his arm.

**Back to Mindy and Austin...**

**(Lemon, merry Chanukah yah pervy bastards)**

"Man," Austin said panting heavily laying on his back.

"Yeah," Mindy said giggling as she nuzzled her head into his chest and eyed her hand moving up and down on his bare chest as he breathed.

"So, we really did it," he said a content grin on his face.

"Yeah...I...I'm glad you were my first Austin," she said a warm smile on her face as she rested her chin on his pectoral so she could look him in his blue eyes.

"Me too Min," he said with a soft kiss on her head. The two, after escaping the school, and sneaking into his dorm room, had let one thing lead to another. "I love you Mindy Wilson."

"I love you Mr. Kaiba," she said with a cute giggle.

"Isn't that how we got into this position," he said with a sly grin on his face.

"Who said we were done mister," she said sneaking a hand under the sheets and grabbing his growth.

"Whoa lady, I'm not some toy you can play with just when ever," he said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah shut up, momma wants to play," she said in a suggestive tone.

He heaved sigh, "Fine" he said with no reluctance what-so-ever, flipping her under him and taking her into a passionate kiss. She moaned a sigh of pleasure as his hand found her opening and began to trace it's outline with his finger. She reacted now grabbing his growth and running her hand from it tip to its base, lathering the beading pre- juices down his member. As he held back his moan, he broke the kiss and began to trail soft, yet hungry, kisses down her neckline and to her mounds, not hesitating to take the one opposite in his hand and giving her nipple a gentle squeeze and slight twist as his mouth found her other. Her moan was now much louder, being worked over so well, she wanted him now, even more than the first time.

"AHHH" she moaned as he slid two fingers into her opening.

A smirk was on his face as he slid his fingers in and out gaining speed and force ever so slightly, "Like that?" He teased.

"Y...G-GOD YES!" she squealed as he sped up. She could feel it, gripping the pillow tight and biting her lip, she was so close. "Ahhh...AHHHHHUSTIN, FUCK MAKE ME CUM," she shouted, 'Thank god for sound proof rooms' he thought hearing her loud moans and shouts.

"I'M...I'M CU-CUMMING!" she shouted as her fluids squirted all over his hand. "Holy shit...That was...Fucking amazing," she gasped out with a content look on her face.

"Ready?" he asked positioning his rock hard member at her soaked entrance.

She nodded, "Fuck me, Austin," she moaned running a finger down her own entrance. He didn't say a thing he just slowly pushed his way into her, savoring the moan she let out at his size. He started slow, not wanting her to breakdown like she did earlier...it was actually kinda cute, thinking she had ruined their first because she cried a bit...but shoving the memory aside he let her moans wash over him. He lost himself for a moment, pounding into her, listening to her loud moans, her constant calling of deities, and her nails digging into his back.

"You're so tight Min, I love it...I love you..." he said.

"Oh fuck,...God, I love you," She said puling his face to hers and embracing him in a lustful kiss. He was completely happy, her in his arms...just seemed so right. He wanted the moment to last forever, but everyone's endurance has its limits.

"Oh Shit I'm gonna cum Min," He said pulling out and allowing her to massage his throbbing member. She gracefully covered his throb with her mouth as she went to work on the head. It didn't take long for him to blow after that, she kept every bit in her mouth, then swallowing after licking the leftover off.

"A lady never spits or wastes," She said a seductive grin on her face.

"Your turn," he said with a grin of his own, trying to ignore the heat on his face from her comment and tone. She had little time to catch on, as he quickly laid her on her back, and went to town licking and lapping her insides.

"HOLY...God yes!...OH...Austin, AHHHHH!" she moaned grabbing a hand full of his dirty blonde locks and pushing him further in. "A-Almost there...yes...yes...Austin!" she yelled as her climax hit her and she squirted his tongue.

"not bad," he said licking her taste of his lips.

"That...was even better than the first time," she said as he pulled her to his chest and plopped his head on a pillow.

"good thing...we skipped...and y'know my roommate skipped somewhere else," he said with a chuckle.

"Mind if I take a shower?" she asked circling the spot on his chest were his heart was.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked a raise brow.

"Nope!" she said happily as she shot up and dragged him to take a 'shower'.

**LD**

**Jaden being charming, Austin checking Mindy out, Jaden finding a photo and Honest, and Austin getting lucky...EVERYBODY WINS TODAY! hahahaha! but, seriously I know it's kinda smutty, and not one of the greatest Lemons, but I'm better at the act than putting it into words. But enough about me...REVIEW...FAVORITE...FOLLOW! Much Love guys and gals, have a good da...nigh...one! BYE! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Picnic

**Welcome back guys, some of you asked if Mindy and Austin used protection...just go back and reread what I wrote, your answer is in there...y'know if you aren't a virgin or a kid reading this that really shouldn't be. ANYWAY! Enjoy the story you beautiful people you.**

**-Chapter 8:Picnic and a Talk-**

"I'm not going to ask how you two got this, but I will put it to good use...Great work," The balding Chancellor said with a smile.

"No sweat...just helping a friend," Jaden replied with a smile to Alexis.

"Well, Classes have ended, enjoy your weekend, oh and Monday, I'll want to see you two to discuss something very important, there will be an announcement that morning as a reminder...oh yes and you will also began your new course," The man said with a smile.

"Thank you sir, and we will," Alexis said as she grabbed Jaden's hand and led him out.

"You know, you've got pretty comfortable holding my hand," Jaden said with a chuckle.

"Oh, sorry," Alexis said attempting to withdrawal her hand, but Jaden grasped it tighter.

"It was a joke Lex, I like holding your hand," he said with another chuckle.

Alexis had to use everything in her to hold back the blush threatening to appear on her cheeks, "Ummm, t-thanks."

"Ah, humbling the queen of the Obelisk," he said with a grin.

"Oh please, besides aren't you the Freshman King?" she said acknowledging his newest nickname since he is no longer a Slifer.

"Yeah, I kind of miss being the Slifer King," he said honestly a little sad.

"Hey, technically, no one took your title, so in a way you're still the reigning Slifer King," she said a cute smile on her face.

"Guess you're right," he said with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Jay," Syrus said surprising the pair.

"Oh hey Sy, how was Crowler's class?" Jaden asked his shorter friend.

"Boring, Austin and Mindy bailed, speaking of which where were you two?" Syrus asked.

"We...um...we-" Alexis stumbled.

"Got called by the Chancellor, he needed some help with something," Jaden lied.

"Oh...okay...You two have gotten really close, are ya'll finally dating?' Syrus asked.

It was now Jaden's turn to stumble over his words "We...we..uh...you know what...fuck it...Alexis, do you want to go on a picnic with me tonight...or maybe tomorrow night?" Jaden asked.

"Sure, tonight sounds good," she said a joyous smile on her face.

"And Jasmine said that wouldn't work," Syrus said with a laugh.

"Wait, you guys have been planning stuff?" Jaden asked narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"U-Uh w-we w-w-we Uhhhhhh, BYE!" Syrus shouted as he ran off.

"That is kind of sweet actually," Alexis said with a smirk.

"I know, just don't tell them that," Jaden replied with a chuckle.

Alexis giggled," Well, I guess, I'll see you tonight then," she said smiling beautifully

"Heck yeah," he said with a grin.

"Um, Jaden...do you mind if I stay the night again?" she asked nervously

"Sure, my door's always open, no matter what," he said happily. He was glad she was staying the night again, they didn't do much but listen to music and talk, but he liked it a lot.

"Thanks, I'll see you then," she said. Before she could turn to walk her way to her dorm, he pulled her into a warm hug. He held her tight, and close, it was a wonderful hug. She gladly wrapped her arms around his neck as his rested at the small of her back.

"See you then Lex," he whispered before letting go and heading off.

"See you then Jay," she said to herself watching him walk off.

**LD**

"Hey Jay, were you been," Austin asked as his roommate walked in.

"Hey Jaden," Mindy said a smile on her face.

"So this is where you two went off to," Jaden said with a smirk.

"Look who's talking, what'd ya'll do?" Austin asked trying to change subjects.

"Remember that clearing I told you I found?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, after we escaped ya'll fighting over spots in our wedding," Jaden said in a sarcastic manner, "I took her there."

"And ya'll?" Austin said trying to get out of him what was going on.

"Well, we went to the abandoned dorm, then to Shepp, then I asked her to a picnic at the clearing, oh and she's staying here tonight again," Jaden explained

"Nothing...intimate?" Mindy asked with a smirk.

"Other than holding hands a lot, oh and there's that whole fiancé thing," Jaden replied sarcastically with a laugh.

"So what are did you two do," Jaden asked

"We...uh..we kinda," Austin said as both the faces on the couch turned scarlet.

"Uh huh, I'm guessing I don't need to have the birds and the bees talk with little Austin," Jaden teased.

(A/N: Yeah I know he wouldn't catch on usually, but it does say in the description 'New Twists' so :P)

"I wouldn't say little," Mindy said with a giggle.

"Okay, could have lived my life happily without hearing that," Jaden said with mock disgust.

"Oh hush, don't you have a date to get ready for?" Mindy asked turning to look over her shoulder.

"Yup, foods already made, now I just gotta shower and change...Oh and don't worry, I won't say a thing about what I've found out about ya'll," Jaden said smiling and walking into his room.

"Thanks Jay," Mindy called behind him.

"So what you wanna do tonight Min?" Austin asked looking away from the duel on the TV.

"Not sure anything you wan-" she began to say as his cell began to ring.

"Hold on," He said unlocking the phone and putting it to his ear, "Hey mama, what you need?" he asked in the phone. "A weekend visit in Domino? You want me to bring Min, Jay and Lex?...Okay, I'll tell Sheppard see you tomorrow...Bye, I love you too Mom."

"Guess we've got plans for the weekend, no what about tonight?" Mindy though cupping her chin.

"Hold that thought...HEY JAY!" Austin shouted.

"YEAH!" he heard Jaden shout back.

"TELL LEX WE'RE ALL GOIN TO DOMINO TOMORROW, TILL THURSDAY NEXT WEEK!" Austin shouted.

Jaden walked out of his room a towel wrapped around him as he used another to dry his hair, "Shepp said he wanted to talk to us Monday."

"Don't worry I'm about to call him and tell him the plan, he'll just want to meet after the trip, he knows not to make mom mad," Austin said with a chuckle at the last statement.

Jaden chuckled as well, "Don't we all." he said walking back into his room. he walked out a minute later dressed in khaki shorts, a red t-shirt and brown flip flops, he had also thrown on a Rasta bracelet. "How do I look."

"Simple, but cute, nice work Jay," Mindy said after looking him up and down.

"Alright, Alright don't have too much fun," Austin said with a chuckle.

"Alright dad," Jaden teased grabbing a checker boarded blanket and the sandwiches and fruit he got ready.

**LD**

"The sunset's really pretty today," Alexis said looking at the setting sun with her head resting on Jaden's shoulders.

"Yeah," He said taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers.

"Thanks for this Jay, you've been really great since I met you...kind of makes me wish Atti did introduce us," Alexis said with a sigh as she looked at their hands contently.

"Me too, might not have been the same though, I was a bit of a handful then," He said with a chuckle.

"Was?" she said with a giggle.

"Oh, I was worse then," he said with a laugh.

"At least you treat me like a person and not an object, other guys look at me and just see my body," She said with a sad sigh.

"I'll admit I notice your body, but your special and frankly I kind of have to restrain myself when I see someone ogling you," he said with a chuckle.

"Getting a little jealous are we? and it's only our second date," she teased.

"What can I say, I've never felt this way about someone before, and I am a kinda protective guy," He said.

"You mean that?" she asked lifting her head from his shoulder and looking at him.

"Yeah Lex...I do, you're different, most girls that get half the attention you do would lose themselves in it, but you...you don't want the attention, you want to be treated as an equal...and I like that," he said meeting her hazel gaze.

"How do you do that?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Do what?" he asked raising a brow.

"Say things like that...like you've said a million times before," she said with a giggle, "I mean...there's so many things I want to tell you, what I like about you, how happy you make me...how incredibly sweet and kindhearted you are, and you do it without even trying."

"I don't know, it's just easy to talk to you," He said gaze never leaving her hazel eyes.

"Jaden...I really like you...that kiss...I could have sworn my heart was about to burst out of my chest, I've never felt like this about anyone else, and I know we're young...I do...but, I think I love you," she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"I think I love you too," he chuckled, "Alexis, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked placing a hand on her soft cheek leaning his face close to hers.

"Yes," she muttered before, he gently placed his lips over hers and sent a shock down each spine as they melted into the kiss. But the kiss was cut short when the pair heard a tiny woof. When they looked to the direction it was coming from, neither could believe it but a little black Labrador Retriever sat a few feet in front of them wagging its tail happily.

"He's so cute," Alexis said looking at the puppy before her.

"Hey little one, how'd you get way out here," Jaden asked the happy little puppy.

"What can we do?" she asked looking from the puppy and to the boy who's neck she had her arms snaked.

"Why don't we see about taking the little one back to my dorm," He said releasing her and bending down. "Come here cutie, want to come with us?" he asked in a caring tone. In response the little thing rushed forward and leaped into his lap. "Hyper little...girl aren't you," Jaden said with a chuckle.

"I thought they acted like you after they'd spent years with you," Alexis teased.

"Yeah, yeah...so what you think Lex...wanna take care of a puppy with me?" he asked petting the little puppy in his lap.

"What if there's more? should we look around?" Alexis asked a little worried.

"We can," he said standing up and cradling the puppy in his arms.

"You already getting attached Jay?" she asked with a giggle, she had to admit seeing him hold the puppy so carefully was cute.

"Maybe, I do love dogs...and it's been a while since I've seen such a cute one," he said rubbing the puppy under its chin. The unnamed puppy yapped happily at the attention it was receiving.

"Think she's hungry?" Alexis asked.

"Probably, you mind if I give her some of our food?"

"Of course not," She said reaching down to where they had left the food, "Let's take it with us in case we find more on the way back."

"Well, it looks like it's gonna rain soon, so we might as well pack it up and actually head back," he said walking over to her. "Hear you carry her, and I'll carry the stuff and your bag."

"Okay," Alexis said taking the puppy, who nuzzled into her chest a bit once she was in her arms. "What should we call her?"

"Ummm...Bella, might work," Jaden said bending down and picking the stuff up.

"I like it...what do you think Bella work for you," Alexis asked the puppy with a giggle. In response Bella yapped happily and licked Alexis' chin. Alexis laughed and then asked, "You ready?"

"All set, oh we're gonna need to run by your dorm...I forgot to mention Mrs. Kaiba got us a get out of class free card...we'll be in Domino with Mindy and Austin till Thursday." Jaden said as they began to walk back.

"Okay, what about Bella... are we gonna take her with us?" Alexis asked looking at the dozing puppy.

"Sure, I'm pretty positive Mrs. Kaiba loves dogs," Jaden said with a chuckle as he wrapped his free arm comfortably over her shoulder.

"So what do you think we'll be doing?" Alexis asked

"Hmm, knowing Mrs. Kaiba she'll have a whole bunch of plans," Jaden said with a laugh.

"Probably," Alexis said with a giggle.

**LD**

"Hey Jay," Alexis said sitting up on his bed watching him set up the cot.

"Yeah Lex?" He said stopping and looking to her.

"Y'know...we could just share the bed..." she said playing with the sheets.

"A-are you sure?" he asked a blush on his face.

"Yeah...I mean, it's not like we'd be doing anything...and I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping," she said looking up at him. "Please?"

"Okay Lex...you mind if I play some music?...usually helps me sleep...may help you a bit," He said picking up his IPod.

"Can I choose the song?" she asked shyly.

"Of course...you know you don't have to be so nervous," he said a soft smile etched on his face.

"I know," she said returning the smile and taking the IPod from him. "Trapt okay with you?"

"Yup," he said putting the yapping Bella on the bed then laying next to Alexis.

"So, you excited to be going to Domino?" Jaden asked petting Bella.

"Yeah...you wouldn't mind holding me while we sleep would you?" she asked scooting a little closer.

"I wouldn't mind at all," he said wrapping her up in his arms. Bella wanting attention pranced around them and laid into Alexis' stomach.

"Good night, Jay," She said nuzzling into the pillow.

"Night Lex," he replied lifting his head to her cheek and kissing it goodnight. "Night Bella," he said petting the now dozing puppy. The couple then fell into sleep to the sound of, _Made of Glass_.

**LD**

**There you go guys, more fluff on the Jaden and Alexis side of the story. I want to know what you guys think should happen in Domino...DON'T suggest something that would take more than the days they have. But, I'd like to start getting some more input from you guys. Oh and thanks to those of you that read this story and have already started reading my two new ones, I really appreciate the support. Much love to all of you have a great night/day and don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite.**


	9. Chapter 9: Domino or Not

**Okay, so this is the second (I deleted the first) release of chapter 9, I didn't like where it lead the story so, here you have the replacement. Oh, and so I can get your guys opinions, would you guys like me to keep working on "Young Love Blossomed" or focus on "Legacy Duelist" till it's done? Completely up to you guys, leave what you think in the Reviews, but until I get your opinion YLB will be on temporary hiatus.**

-Chapter 9: Domino or not-

Alexis was the first to stir, she opened her eyes feeling warm arms around her waist holding her tightly and safely. She placed her hands in his perfectly opened hands and smiled as he gripped them back still in his slumber.

"I summon Avian," Jaden mumbled into her hair.

"I activate trap hole," Alexis whispered back trying not to giggle.

"Poopy head," he muttered still asleep. Alexis couldn't help but giggle now, he was so cute when he slept.

"Jay it's morning," she whispered griping his hands firmly.

"Huh... oh morning beautiful," Jaden said smiling into her hair.

"Thank you," she said with a slight giggle. "Now let me up."

"Do I have to?" he asked pouting and pulling her closer.

"Yes or we'll miss the boat and Kisara will be on a war path with you as her target," Alexis said smirking.

"You make a good argument Lex," he said releasing his grip and sitting up in bed. "Where's Bella?" he asked looking around. In response he found her yapping in the arms of a brunette.

"She came in Austin's room and licked us until we woke up...well at least me, my lovely boyfriend is still snoring away," she said with a giggle. "So where did ya'll get a puppy anyway?" Mindy asked looking at the couple.

"When we were out on our date, we were um...kissing...and she came up to us yapping and waging her tail," Alexis answered. "And when we got back, you two were already asleep."

"Ohhh, so considering you two were cuddling I'm guessing the date went well," Mindy cooed

"Great, got a girlfriend and a puppy," Jaden said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah let's get ready," Alexis said standing up from bed.

"Oh, sleeping in the boyfriends t-shirts already are we?" Mindy joked setting Bella on the ground to scamper off.

"I forgot my pajama top sue me," Alexis said in response.

"I think you look cute in my blink-182 tee," Jaden replied standing up from the bed now.

"I didn't say she didn't, but I'll leave you two to it. I have to wake up Austin and make sure he's all packed," Mindy said getting up and leaving.

"You want the shower first?" Jaden asked.

"No, I took one last night remember."

"Oh yeah, well I guess I'll be right back," he said grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom. Alexis used the time to get dressed, she pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans and decided to just tie Jaden's shirt in a knot on the back so it wasn't so loose on her. Jaden, holding true to his words, was out of the shower in no time, dressed in khaki shorts and another Blink-182 t-shirt.

"Hey look, we match," he said with a chuckle.

Alexis giggled at him, "So you got everything?" she asked.

"Yup, packed last night while you showered," he said walking over to the bed and laying back down.

"Oh no mist-," she started to say, but Jaden pulled her down to his chest.

"Shhh," he said holding her in a warm hug.

"Jay, we need to get up and get going, Bella probably needs to use the restroom," Alexis said her hand circling on his chest.

"Alright, alright...party pooper," He said in defeat.

"Come on Bella," Alexis called standing up from the bed.

"Looking for something," Austin said with a yapping Bella in his arms. "She's worse than roscoe back home."

"Well, if you had gotten up the first time she got up there," Mindy said from behind him.

"Yeah, yeah...you two ready, your puppy probably needs to go out," he said pointing out what they already now.

"Yup, I'll take her...come on Jay," Alexis called behind her.

"I'm coming," he said grabbing his and Alexis' bags. "We'll meet ya'll at the dock...don't have too much fun."

"take your own advice bucko," Austin replied with a chuckle as he watched Jaden and Alexis leave. Mindy then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Not meaning to sound snobbish...but your house is big enough...to where we can...you know," Mindy asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Austin said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around his girl and kissed her passionately.

**LD**

"Jay, I thought the boat was supposed to be here already," Alexis said looking at the empty dock.

"That's what Aust said, I'll get him on the P-"

"WAIT FOR US!" a familiar voice shouted coming from behind the couple.

"I was just about to call you, where's the boat?" Jaden asked his panting friend.

"It's...not here..." Austin asked holding his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Did we...just run...all that way...for nothing?" Mindy asked just as tired.

"Austin, call your mother and ask what happened," Alexis said in a worried tone.

"On it Lexi," Austin said standing up and pulling out his phone, he hit the second button and put it to his ear. "Hey mom, what's going on?" Austin asked into the phone. "Well, the boat's not here and...we're twenty minutes late," He said looking at his watch. "No, that's cool, we'll just see you guys when we do the whole school duel thing," Austin said a little sad. "Yeah mom, I love you too, tell dad I said Hi...Bye mom," Austin said taking the phone from his ear and hanging up.

"So?" Mindy asked.

"Boat's not coming," Austin replied picking up his bag.

"Obviously," Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah well we won't be going to Domino, so we'll be waiting till they come for the annual school duel in about two months," Austin explained.

"That's cool... Wanna go to the Slifer dorm Lex?" Jaden asked adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"Sure, but why don't we drop our bags at your dorm first," she suggested.

"Oh yeah sure," He said with a goofy grin. So, Alexis and Jaden left their friends at the dock as they headed for the dorms, not stopping to ask what the others would do. It took them about thirty minutes to get back because they had to stop to let Bella use the potty, and to catch her when she decided to chase a bird. Jaden, upon getting to his room crashed onto the bed.

"On second thought Lex, want to just chill here?"

"No, it's been a little while since we went to the Slifer dorms, I'm sure Sy will be happy to see you," she said standing with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, maybe we can do a pick up duel...that'd be fun," Jaden sighed sitting up, not expecting what would happen next.

"JAY! JAY! JAY!" came the shouts of a familiar voice.

"Sy? what are you doin' here?" Jaden asked the boy now standing in the door way of his room.

"Chazz...dueling...Bastion...If he wins...Bastion goes to Obelisk...Chazz ends up in Slifer..." Syrus said through gulps of air.

"Where are they dueling at?" Alexis asked setting Bella down in the bathroom so she wouldn't run around while they were gone.

"Obelisk arena, Crowler's the one who sanctioned the match this is the real deal!" The small Slifer explained.

"Why would Crowler want that?"

"He says that he's using it as punishment for how snobby and rude Chazz was in class yesterday...you'd know that if you two were in class yesterday," Syrus explained.

"Well, let's get down there," Jaden said throwing his blue blazer on and rushing past the smaller boy.

"Wait up Jay!" Alexis called behind him, he didn't respond verbally, but slowed his pace to a jog so the two could catch up. The three, then rushed to the arena, only to see Chazz knelt down with a zero on his life points meter and bastion being handed a blue blazer. But, Bastion put his hand up.

"If I'm to join Obelisk I must be top of my class, and I can't do that until I beat Jaden," The Ra explained to Crowler, as he then left.

"Fine, you did as I asked anyway," The teacher explained walking off in the other direction.

"Chazz, you alright?" Jaden asked his rival to get an answer from someone other.

"No, he's pathetic, and nothing but a lousy Slifer Slacker!" Said Terry, the teal haired boy who was originally Chazz's crony.

"Yeah, he lost to a weak Ra," Richie, the other crony, said looking down on the raven haired boy.

"Wow, I thought you guys were supposed to be his friends," Alexis said in disgust.

"What else can you expect from a couple of leeches," Said a new feminine voice behind the trio.

"Mel's right," said a deeper dead pan voice.

"Zane? Mel? what are you guys doing here?" Syrus asked his older brother.

"Heard about the duel, looks like Chazz is a Slifer, now," Zane said emotionlessly.

Chazz scoffed as he stood, "Whatever, I'm out of here," he explained never looking up as he exited the arena.

"You think he's gonna be alright?" Alexis asked.

"Eventually, but right now, I want to take care of his so called friends," Jaden said with a smirk. "Sy, want to do a tag duel with me?" Jaden asked his shorter friend. He held no malice in his voice, but he didn't like people treating their 'friends' so bad.

"I don't know Jay, I'm not very good at all," Syrus said looking down.

"C'mon Sy, your great, you just gotta believe in yourself...now let's show them what a Slifer can do bud," Jaden said smiling.

"But...you're not a Slifer Jay..." stated Syrus.

"Y'know Dorm doesn't matter Sy...not one bit...because how can you tell me how these two jerks could be Obelisks if it did?"

"You know we can hear you, ass hole!" shouted Terry.

"Then watch your mouth," Melanie said adding in.

"Don't tell me what to do you stupid slut!" Terry bellowed.

"Little Brother, Why don't you take this and show them what a Slifer can do," Zane said glaring at the Obelisk trash who just insulted his girlfriend, as he held out a card. Even though he wanted to rip the boys head off, he had a feeling this could help his brother become stronger.

"P-power bond...but, y-you said I wa-wasn't ready for this," Syrus said shaken.

"Syrus, you just need to remember it's not all about how to use a card...it's when..." Zane said clearly now looking at his brother.

"...r-right," Syrus said adding the card to his deck nervously.

"Now, come on Sy, let's get our game on," Jaden said smiling and giving his friend a thumbs up. Then taking his Blazer off and handing it to Alexis.

"Why are you taking your blazer off Jay?" Alexis asked.

"I never really liked it too much, and frankly I want to go back to red after this is over," He explained, waiting for her reaction.

"That's okay, you look cuter in red anyway," she said blushing. "But, how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, my rank will stay the same, but I'll represent a Slifer...besides, I still haven't been dethroned as Slifer King, anyway," He joked.

"Are we gonna talk? Or are we gonna duel?" Richie asked already standing on the duel field with Terry.

"Let's get our game on Sy!" Jaden cheered as he stepped onto the field smiling at his friend.

"Sure thing Jay," Syrus said still not sure of himself

"Get your game on," Jaden said activating his duel disk.

"DUEL!" the other boys shouted as they did the same.

**LD**

**Well guys, there it is, no Domino trip, now we get to deal with two jerk wads I was actually pretty happy about them killing off in the series. But, it's better than dealing with Para and Dox, so yes this is a replacement duel for that scenario since Crowler isn't hell bent on getting rid of Jaden. Oh, how do you guys think he'll react to Jaden not wanting to wear the blue, and wanting to represent the most hated dorm on campus? I think we all know the answer, but do you know how he'll react? So, that's your homework guys, I want to know what you guys think he'll do or not do. So until next Chap guys, and thanks for being patient about the re-upload.**


	10. Chapter 10: Syrus & Jaden Vs

**Guys, I did it! Chapter 10!...I know not all of you comment or whatever, but we've made it to 36 Reviews, 28 favorites, and 36 follows. Those number do make me somewhat happy, but guys I want all of you to Review and follow. I want to hear your CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. And a big thanks to all of you that have been there since Chappy, one. So here's Chapter 10...enjoy! **

-Chapter 10: Syrus & Jaden VS. Richie & Terry-

"Alright, since you're at such a disadvantage, you can start little Slifer Sludge," Richie sneered looking at Syrus.

SYRUS & JADEN: 8000

TERRY & RICHIE: 8000

"F-fine," Syrus said nervously as he drew his card. "I-I set two cards and summon Gyriod in defense mode...T-that's all."

"That it?" Terry asked mockingly as he drew his own card. "I summon Aqua Mador , in defense mode and activate Swords of Revealing light, then set one other card. I end" he said folding his arms.

"Alright, my go" Jaden said happily as he drew his card. "I activate, Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, then I summon Elemental Hero Shadow Mist in defense mode (1000/1500), then I'll throw down four face downs, your move."

"Wow, such a weak start from the supposed best of the academy," Richie said as he drew his card. "I activate, Cost Down to summon, Curse of Dragon! that's it, your move slacker."

"I set one card and end," Syrus said after he drew his card

"I dr-" terry began to say before being interrupted.

"I activate my Turn Skip trap card to skip your turn and send it to Jaden," Syrus said loud enough for the Obelisks to hear him.

"Sweet card Sy!" Jaden said giving him a thumbs up.

"You little RAT! you can't just go skipping MY turn!" Terry shouted angrily

"Well, he did...so my move!" Jaden said drawing his card. "Looks like I got a good one, I'll activate a new one, Mask Change, which allows me to offer one HERO monster on my field to summon one Masked HERO from my extra deck, as long as it has the same attribute, So give a big DA welcome to Masked HERO Dark Law (2400/1800), you've got two more turns until those swords are gone," He said confidently.

In The Stands...

"I've never heard of Masked Heroes," Melanie stated thoughtfully.

"That's because Jaden's the only one with them, not like how the elemental heroes are used by some other people," Austin said startling the group that hadn't known he was there.

"Um, when did you two get here?" Alexis asked her boyfriends oldest friend.

"We've been up here since Terry summoned Aqua Mador, you just didn't notice us...too busy giving your boyfriend googily eyes," Mindy retorted with a wink.

"I-I was n-not," Alexis said with a blush.

"Told you, you guys would be cute together," Melanie said with a triumphant smirk.

"Can we just watch the duel!" Alexis replied trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

On the Field...

"My move," Richie said drawing his card. "I activate Pot of Greed, then I activate polymerization to fuse Curse of Dragon, and Gaia the Fierce Knight to summon, Gaia the Dragon Champion!" he said as his two monsters merged into one, "Then, I activate, Dragon Mirror, to fuse them again to make a second one, now attack that slacker's helicopter!" Richie said pointing at the small cartoon like monster, but when the attack connected nothing happened.

"What? you're monster should be destroyed!" Rich said angry.

"S-Sorry, Gyroid has to be attacked twice to be destroyed," Syrus explained.

"Fine, good thing I have two! Now Attack!" he said to his second monster

"I-I activate Wide Spread Ruin," Syrus said as the second Gaia exploded midflight.

"Err...I end," Richie growled at the smaller boy

"Way to go Sy," Jaden said giving a thumbs up and smile to his shorter friend.

"Thanks," Syrus said drawing his card with a little more confidence. "I summon one facedown monster and end my turn with another face down."

"Why don't you do something useful, whimp," Terry sneered at the boy. "I activate my spell card a legendary ocean, next I summon Terror king Salmon, in attack mode (2400/1800)"

"Wait, I thought that was a 5 star monster?" Syrus said shocked.

"It is Sludge, but with legendary ocean out my monster's get downgraded one star," Terry explained meanly.

"Too bad you won't get to use it, I activate the trap card Threatening Roar, to skip your battle phase," Jaden explained as his set card flipped up.

"Err...I set one card and end," Terry growled frustrated.

"Good," Jaden said drawing his card. "Sweet, I activate my face down Skyscraper to get your Legendary Ocean off the field, and thanks to it being on the field I can special summon Elemental Hero Captain Gold from my hand!" he said as his city raised from the ground and Captain Gold appeared on top of the tallest tower. "And why stop with the new cards when I can activate my face down, Fusion Birth, now see with this little beauty I can discard the top five cards from my deck and if any of them are fusion material monsters I can summon the Fusion monster," He said as he drew five cards and looked at them. then smiled brightly as he looked at the last one. "You're in for it now, because I just discarded Elemental Hero Ocean, so say hello to Element HERO Terra Firma!" Jaden cheered as the white hero rose from the ground and stood tall next to Jaden, "One more turn, pal," he said to Syrus.

"Whatever, chump," Richie said drawing his card. "Just what I needed, I activate Card of Destruction so we all have to discard our hands and draw a new one, but then I activate the spell card Dragon Mirror! and since I just ditched five dragon cards, I think you may know what I intend on summoning," he said with a evil smirk. "I SUMMON FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!" Richie shouted proudly.

"I activate my face down de-fusion!" Jaden shouted revealing another face down.

"WHAT!? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO SUMMON HIM!" Richie shouted as his five four star and lower dragons appeared in front of him.

"Yup, but I guess you should really learn not to rely so heavily on a card that be beat so quick," Jaden said smirking.

"I activate the spell card, Dragon's Spirit! with this each turn I can sacrifice one Dragon type on my field to cause direct damage to you two equal to its attack points, and I use my Black Land Fire Dragon (1500/1200)"

SYRUS & JADEN: 6500

TERRY & RICHIE: 8000

"Your move, make it count chump," Richie said to Syrus as the shorter boy drew his card.

"From the look on your face Sy, that cards a winner," Jaden said waiting for Syrus to respond.

"I-I think so," He said looking over his hand thoughtfully.

"Then let me help you out a bit pal, I activate Dust Tornado, to get rid of one magic or trap card on the field and I choose your swords!" Jaden said as the light swords surrounding his and Syrus' field disappeared.

"T-thanks Jay, now I activate my own facedown, Ragekia!" he shouted proudly.

"WHAT?!" both Obelisk shouted in disbelief.

"How did a weak shrimp like you get a card like that!?" Terry shouted in disbelief and rage.

Syrus ignored the question, determined to prove he could use his brother's card the way the older boy knew he could. "I activate the spell card Power Bond! fusing the UFORoid in my hand with Jaden's Terra Firma, to make UFORoid!" He shouted as the two monsters fused and their combined attack points doubled, thanks to power bond's effect.

"HA! you still don't have enough to stop us, because when you end we'll be left with 600 Life Points, while thanks to Power Bond, you two will lose the duel, looks like the Slifer Scum can't even use his own cards," Terry mocked.

But, Something in little Syrus just snapped. It was probably from all the years of teasing, and being put down because he wasn't the same caliber duelist as Zane. "WHO SAID I WAS DONE JERK! I ACTIVATE LIMITER REMOVAL TO DOUBLE MY MONSTER'S ATTACK AGAIN! BUT, WHY STOP THERE WHEN I CAN ACTIVATE A SECOND ONE FROM MY HAND!" Syrus shouted angrily as all other around him gaped at the usually calm and shy boy's anger.

In The Stands...

"I- I didn't think he had it in him to be so..." Zane started dumbfounded by his younger brother.

"...Ruthless," Austin finished, a similar look to Zane's own dumbfounded look on his face.

Back on the Field...

"I told you would be winning this one Sy, old buddy," Jaden said smiling happily.

"ATTACK!" Syrus demanded as UFORoid, with his 29,600 attack points charged into battle. both Obelisk screamed in disbelief as their life point meter hit zero.

"Okay buddy, calm down, you proved that a Slifer is just as strong if not Stronger than an Obelisk," Jaden said laughing nervously.

Syrus, looked up rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he grinned at the taller boy. "Heh, Sorry about that Jay...didn't know I had it in me to be so mean," he admitted.

"They deserved it pal, just remember to give everyone a chance before you break out such a killer combo," Jaden said with a chuckle as the rest of the group made their way to the boys.

"Great duel Sy," Alexis said smiling at the Slifer.

"Thanks, but, I couldn't have done it without Jay's help," Syrus said smiling.

"Looks like you're finally ready to hold on to that Power Bond, little brother," Zane said with a smirk.

"Thanks Zane," Syrus said smiling even wider now.

"So, Jay, what do you want to do now?" Alexis asked grabbing one of his hands in both of hers.

"Well, why don't we go check on Bella and just take it easy the rest of the weekend," he replied stretching his arm over her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me," she said reaching her own arm around his waist and the couple began to walk to the exit.

"Hey, what about us!" Austin called after his friend.

"Don't care," Jaden called back as he and Alexis left.

**LD**

**Whelp, not much to brag about, but hopefully, I will be able to wrap up the whole pre story to the Shadow Rider Scenario up soon. Again, thank you for writing the reviews, and don't be afraid to write more, just remember if you write something rude and/or disrespectful I will fire back :). Have a good day guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: Return to Slifer

**Hey guys, this chapter is just another stepping stone on the way to the plot, this should set me up to continue without any meaningless chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it, even if it is a filler. I will be updating Darkness Revealed soon, and a new series will be starting, as well as me remaking Young Love Blossomed. So, eyes open guys, until then!**

-Chapter 11: Return to Slifer-

"Hey Jay," Alexis said walking up to her boyfriend.

"Hey Lex, how'd you sleep?" he asked putting a arm over her shoulder.

"Great, you ready for class?" she asked wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Yup, Professor Hitachi said our decks would be here today!" he said with a winning grin on his face.

"I wonder what type of cards we'll be getting," she said resting her head on his shoulder as they walked the hallway.

"No clue teach would-" he started before a shriek was let out in the hallway.

"MR. YUKI! why are you in that disgraceful color and what happened to your Obelisk blazer!" Crowler shrieked walking up to the young couple.

Jaden breathed his rising temper back, then replied, "That's why I'm in this color, because people think that just because you're in the top dorm you can treat people like crap. and frankly, I'm tired of it."

"That's it! you are coming with me to the Chancellor's office this instant!" the teacher shrieked.

"Calm down professor, he isn't doing anything wrong," Alexis said in an attempt to defend her boyfriend.

"Oh, you can come too missy!" he shouted still angered.

"Fine Crowler," Jaden said rolling his eyes.

**LD**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ALRIGHT!?" Crowler shouted in disbelief.

"Just that Crowler, if Jaden wishes to wear his old blazers that will be fine," he stated looking at Crowler then to Jaden. "I will have to ask you to wear this temporary band around you sleeve to show your true rank, but, if you wish you may go to Mrs. Dorothy and she can have blazers with the patch already on the sleeves made for you."

"Thanks Chancellor, and sorry for the waste of your time," Jaden said as he gripped Alexis' hand slightly.

"It's of no trouble Jaden my boy, talk to my secretary so she may give you and miss Rhodes a pass to your class," The balding man said smiling.

"Thank you Chancellor," Alexis said as she and Jaden left the office.

"HOW CAN YOU LET ONE OF MY TOP STUDENTS WALK AROUND IN THAT HIDEOUS JACKET SHEPPARD!?" Crowler yelled.

"Crowler please, if Jaden wants to wear the Slifer blazer there is nothing wrong with it," Sheppard said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"HA! nothing wrong with it he says! if he wants to wear that Slifer Slacker trash then I will demote him," Crowler huffed.

"You'd be losing more than just Jaden then Crowler," Sheppard said knowing his employee could over react. "You punish him, and his friends will take demotion at their free will to show their support for the boys cause."

"And!" Crowler shouted. "If his friends want to be with him in that dump then so be it, they can all become Slifers."

"Fine Crowler," He said and watched as the teacher left. "He really doesn't see that the boy could care less what dorm he's in," Sheppard said shaking his head.

Professor Hitachi's Class...

"Ah, Jaden, Alexis, glad you two could make it," the teacher said smiling friendly as his students entered the class.

"Sorry teach," Jaden said smiling sheepishly.

"Yes, Crowler stopped us and made us go to the Chancellor's office," Alexis sighed annoyed.

"Didn't I tell you two being all lovey dovey would get you in trouble," Professor Hitachi teased.

Alexis was now blushing furiously, "It's not for that, he was mad that Jaden is wearing the Slifer blazer and wanted him to change out of it," she explained hastily.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," he said smiling sheepishly. "You're new decks have arrived, you both are receiving some rare dragon's known as Signer Dragons."

"Signer Dragons?" Jaden asked as he and Alexis took their seats next to Austin.

"Yes, you are receiving Stardust Dragon, Alexis is receiving Black Rose Dragon, Life Stream Dragon to Zane, Black-Winged Dragon to Bastion, Ancient Fairy Dragon to Ms. Wheeler, and Red Dragon Archfiend to Chazz, that is if he'd ever show up, but any who here are your decks and dragons," Hitachi said smiling as he passed the decks out.

"So, I have to use Power Tool Dragon to be able to summon mine?" Zane asked as he looked at his Dragon's card.

"Yes, that's the reason we assigned you Life Stream Dragon, because you work so well with your machines as it is," Hitachi explained to the third year.

"Why can't we just mix these into our decks?" Melanie asked as she looked at her new cards. "They'd fit pretty easily."

"You may, but only once you pass this course, " the professor explained to the second year.

"Um, teach I never got a deck," Austin exclaimed with a confused look on his face.

"Ah, I forgot, you will be receiving the Blue-Eyes Silver Dragon, and it's deck," the teacher said handing him a deck.

"A new Blue-Eyes? SWEET!" Austin cheered happily as the bell rang.

"Have a nice day class, and ask Mr. Princeton to come by if you see him around," Hitachi said. Jaden, Alexis, and Austin all had the same class next, .

"Man, this is going to be interesting," Jaden said rubbing the back of his head in aggravation.

"I don't see why he hates the red dorm so much," Austin said shaking his head.

"Who cares, let's just get this over with," Jaden said with a sigh as he draped his arm casually over Alexis' shoulder and entered the class.

"Ah, Mr. Yuki," Dr. Crowler said with a look of triumph on his face. "I know how much you like those Slackers, so I'm giving you the opportunity to join them."

"Okay," Jaden shrugged bored. "Why don't we save each other a whole bunch of trouble, and I just go back to Slifer willingly."

"Jay?" Alexis asked raising a brow at her boyfriend.

"Look Lex, he's not gonna stop until I either go back to Slifer or start wearing blue again, I understand if you want to sto-"

"I want to go to Slifer as well," Alexis said interrupting Jaden and looking at Crowler.

"Actually Ms. Rhodes, Girls are not permitted to become Slifer or Ra Students," Crowler stated in a matter- of-fact tone.

"Lex, it's okay you don't have to do that," Jaden said smiling softly at his girlfriends loyalty.

"But, I want to, so Crowler, I duel you...or if you're to chicken a student of your choosing, and if I win I can stay in the Slifer dorms with Jay," she said.

"But, she can keep her Obelisk rank, which wouldn't be breaking the rules," Austin cut in already seeing Crowler's retort coming.

"Fine, fine, fine, if you wish to keep supporting your Slifer sludge, then I will nominate, Melanie Wheeler as your opponent," Crowler said in defeat as he walked away.

"Thanks Lex, you didn't have to do that," Jaden said kissing her on the cheek.

"I know," She said aloud then whispered. "I don't want to be too far from my favorite pillow anyway."

Jaden blushed deeply, and Austin being a good friend laughed uncontrollably. Just then, everyone's favorite Bluenette came running into the room shouting Jaden's name.

"Whoa Sy, what's wrong?" The brunette asked after he bit back his remaining blush.

"CHAZZ WENT MISSING!"

**LD**

**Alright, Jaden's officially back in Slifer, and Alexis is Dueling her way into the bottom dorm to be near her hero, The gang got their spirit keys and Syrus retained some of his whiny ways. Tune in next time, to Legacy Duelist, **_**Chazz Chronicles,**_** were you get to see what's been going on with our emo overlord and the search of course! until then guys, don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Set Resolve

**Hey everybody, it's been a long, long, long, long, long- okay I think you get the idea, it's been a while. regrettably (not really) this will not be the Chazz Chronicles like I forecasted, but instead a leap into my plot and what happens to the group. But, CC will be released eventually as a prelude to the school duel that is inevitable to come. Hope you enjoy the chapter because me love you long time.**

Chapter 12: Set Resolve

"I can't believe we just searched three hours for that ass hat, to be told he just left on his families boat!" Austin grumbled as he haphazardly threw his things into his room and collapsed on his bed. 'What was she talking about anyway, wanting to take a break?' he thought bitterly as a flash of hurt flooded through him. 'Women are too much trouble,' he added to himself as he looked at the white ceiling of his bedroom.

"Too true, my old friend," said a voice from the other side of the room, causing Austin to sit up straight and look in disbelief at the man standing in his room. He automatically jumped from his bed and rolled to were his duel disk laid and slapped it on his arm, his deck following suit.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Austin asked anger clear in his tone.

"A duel, but I won't to make a wager," The man said with a small chuckle from behind his pitch black mask.

"Wager?" Austin asked confused.

"Yeah, I win and you come with me and join my organization, but if you win, I tell you were you can find Atticus Rhodes," The man clad in a black trench coat said with a menacing smile.

"A-Atticus," Austin said wide eyed, before regaining his anger and a new determination to beat the man before him. He activated his duel disk, his opponent responding in much of the same way. "I will win, and you will tell me," Austin growled as the duel began.

LD

"So, who should we be choosing to represent us in the school duel?" asked Chancellor Sheppard as he sat in a board meeting with all the professors and Zane Truesdale.

"Zane, of course," Doctor Crowler said with that creepy smile of his.

"I decline," Zane said, his voice emotionless and clear. "I recommend Jaden Yuki."

"That sounds like a good idea, he has been undefeated this entire year, even beat the son of Seto Kaiba," Professor Stein in his monotone voice, that could put even Alexis Rhodes to sleep.

"Absolutely not, we can't just have a freshmen duel a top class senior," Crowler argued defiantly.

Professor Hitachi chuckled at the gender confused teacher's proclamation, "Vellian, you and I both know that boy duels better than majority of our upper class students, he could probably even beat Mr. Truesdale here," The raven haired teacher said as his crimson eyes looked onto the other professor slightly amused.

"Then he can duel for that spot in the school duel," Crowler said not ready to give up.

"And, who exactly do you propose he duels?" Zane asked breaking into the conversation himself.

"He's already beaten Austin Kaiba, so don't recommend him," Sheppard said already knowing where Crowler was going.

"Oh, you must not have heard about our newest recruit, sir," Crowler said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and that freaky smile back on his face.

"new recruit?" Zane asked his stoic position breaking slightly.

"Why yes, Melanie Wheeler's twin brother...he's returned from East Academy, and I believe if not a third year, then a second year should be in the slot as representative for our glorious school," Crowler replied, knowing Chancellor Sheppard would except.

"Fine, Jaden Yuki, and John Wheeler, will face off in a duel to decide who it is that will be our representative," Sheppard said bending to Crowler's will.

"But," Hitachi said. "How about we kill two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean professor?" Sheppard asked.

"If I am not mistaken, you," his eyes focused on Crowler, "Have had Alexis Rhodes, challenge you to a duel, in which you declined but, made Melanie Wheeler your representative."

"That is true," Crowler said wanting to know where the newest professor was going with this.

"Ah, I see, you are recommending that Jaden and Alexis take on the Wheeler twins in an effort to kill two birds with one stone as you said," Professor Banner said, as Pharaoh mewed in agreement.

"Precisely Lyman," Hitachi said smiling at his fellow teacher

"I accept those terms, notify all four as soon as the chance arises," Chancellor Sheppard said before ending the meeting and exiting the board room, with Zane in tow.

LD

"Man," Austin gasped, as he held his burning chest, also in a state of pure disbelief at how real the attacks of his opponent's really were. "I...I won't lose, I need to find Atticus, have to...I tune, Techno Wyvern, to my Blue-Eyes Wyvern, to summon...BLUE-EYES SILVER DRAGON!"

"You never did know when you were beat, that's Jaden was able to beat you all those years ago," The man said as he moved his hands through his long brown hair.

"How...how do you know about that, Jaden, Att..." Austin began to mumble before who was standing in front of him finally registered, and his eyes began to tear. "Atticus, is...is that really you?"

"Yes, and no, I am Night shroud," The man said as he adjusted his dragon mask. "And, you will join me, and I will bring out your darkness within...I activate the trap card, Battle of the Century, with this if my Red-Eyes attacks a Blue-Eyes both duelist will lose and your entity of Darkness will finally be free."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Austin yelled, as the two mighty dragons clashed and a darkness overcame his senses. All the time, Night shroud's maniacal laughter was filling his subconscious as a new being over took his body.

"Welcome to the field, Incarnate," Night Shroud said as he held a hand out to the young Kaiba.

When Austin looked up, his eyes were no longer their wistful cerulean, not even the icy blue they would take in his anger. They were the same exact color of the crimson blood rushing through his veins.

LD

"So, it's me and you against the wheeler twins," Jaden said aloud, his back against a tree, and his arms around Alexis as she rested against his chest.

"Yup," Alexis said, her eyes looking at the two pairs of hands entwined in front of her.

"I think it's time," Jaden said as his thumb gently rubbed the back of Alexis' hand.

"For what?"

"for me to use the Black Luster deck again."

LD

**Well guys, consider this my return to YGOGX and may I add, that I am pretty happy with how this one turned out. I hope you all enjoy it, and tune in next time for... LEGEND AWAKENING!**


	13. Notice

**Author Note:**

**Hello, I hate to be doing this to you guys, especially those of you who have been reading this from the beginning. But, I'm no longer happy with "Legacy Duelist" so as of 10/2/2013 9:36 pm eastern time; "Legacy Duelist-Original" is dead.**

**Now, a few of you are probably going "Original? What you talking bout Willis?" Well, from this point to the month of December, I will be working on a edit of my first story to reach . To reiterate what has been said, sometime in December (by Christmas, if not sooner) I will be releasing 13 chapters for the new Legacy Duelist or Legacy Duelist X as I will be dubbing it.**

**So, what you guys will be losing is a subpar YGOGX fanfic, but what you will be gaining is a highly updated version of my beloved first story. My reasons for doing this are obvious. I mean look at Chapter 1 and then compare it to Chapter 12. There is such a high difference in writing grade between the two that it's unbelievable. I want Legacy Duelist to be the best it can, I want it to be something not a few love, but a majority love. And with that comes a lot of growing. So, as a favor to me I'm asking any of you who wish to help to go back and read my story and point the flaws to me, help me make it something we can all be proud of. In other words, I'm asking you guys to flame at me, bring up something stupid I did.**

**To those of you who are planning to help, I dedicate **_**"Legacy Duelist X"**_** to you all, and to those who have stuck it out with me from the beginning of the original.**

**I love all of you (Just as friends) and thank you all again for the opportunity to tell my story.**

**This is Masked Kitsune59 (xAustinKaibax) signing off for the last time.**

**See you Legacy fans in December 3**


End file.
